Terrible & hermosa
by Angelito Bloodsherry
Summary: No importa el tiempo que pase, la distancia que nos separe o que nuestros corazones ya no latan al mismo ritmo, porque siempre serás una parte esencial de mí. Serás veneno y serás antídoto. Serás todo y no serás nada. Y aquí estoy, dejándote estos garabatos, después de tantos años, sin darme cuenta que por fin te estoy diciendo adiós. Nos estoy diciendo adiós.
1. primero

_«juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas»_

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Todo el universo de Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K Rowling y compañía.

 **N/A:** Esta historia no puede ser reproducida de forma total o parcial bajo ningún concepto. Si encuentran este fic u otro cualquiera en otra página avisadme con urgencia. Yo misma me encargaré de ver si es plagio. Mirad en mi perfil que páginas tienen permitido la reproducción.

 **Capítulos:** 1/11.

 **Advertencias** : primera petición del Amigo Invisible: " _Siempre he pensado que está pareja es un poco oscura, trágica, sobre todo porque Leta siempre fue más egoísta y esto queda retratado cuando por su culpa expulsan a Newt de Hogwarts; así que me gustaría ver una historia que mostrara un poco esto, los inicios de una relación que no desembocó en nada más que daño y cómo marcó Leta a Newt hasta el punto que lleva su fotografía por sus viajes alrededor del mundo_ ".

* * *

Este fic ha sido creado para el "Amigo Invisible 2017" del foro " Hogwarts a través de los años".

* * *

 _Para_ **Patty** _(Nochedeinvierno13-Friki), esta historia se ha escrito sola, así que_

 _espero, de todo corazón, que te guste_ _, ¡disfruta!_

(y no, no he pagado ni un galeón, palabra de slytherin).

* * *

 **terrible & hermosa**, por Angelito Bloodsherry.

 **[leta & newt]**

 **I.**

La clase de _Cuidados de Criaturas Mágicas_ era aburrida. Cuando Leta decidió tomarla, había esperado encontrarse con algo mucho más interesante, no con ese muermo de profesor que tenía la fea costumbre de iniciar sus clases y terminarlas de la misma forma: dando teoría. Que sí, que a ella le encantaba la historia que había detrás de cada criatura mágica y era de las que creía que no se podía hacer ningún movimiento, si no sabías los pros y los contras, pero lo que más le gustaba, lo que hacía que su corazón latiera con fuerza, lo que había hecho que esa asignatura fuese lo más maravilloso que podía ocurrirle ese año, era el contacto con dichas criaturas, poder trabajar con ellas, investigarlas y experimentar. Eso la hacía sentirse bien consigo misma.

Leta Lestrange era una chica peculiar, de eso no cabía duda. No encajaba en la sociedad asfixiante donde había crecido y se veía obligada a permanecer, era alguien diferente, pero no en el buen sentido, sino en el peor. No sabía hacerse querer, tampoco respetar. No le importaba en absoluto, eso es cierto, pero eso no hacía más fácil sobrevivir, mantenerse de una pieza y no romperse ante las malas miradas, los comentarios mordaces o saber que su familia se sentía decepcionada y no dudaba en decírselo cada vez que tenían la oportunidad.

 _Que no te importe, no quiere decir que no te afecte_. Por eso su interés por las criaturas, porque forman parte del núcleo mágico de la naturaleza como los magos, pero recibían el mismo trato que gente como ella; eran despreciados, apartados, pero nunca dudaban en utilizarlos cuando fuese necesario. Es lo que ocurría con Leta, a su tía no le temblaba la mano cuando la trataba como un objeto decorativo en las fiestas de la alta sociedad y como una mancha en el árbol sagrado de los Lestrange, la mayor parte de las veces.

 _Casi siempre._

El hecho de que Leta se sintiera identificada con las criaturas mágicas, hizo mucho más fácil que su interés por ellas se fortaleciera con el paso del tiempo. Ya no veía en ellas un refugio, sino el medio para alcanzar la grandeza. Leta no quería ser reconocida por el apellido Lestrange o por su pureza de sangre, sino por sus propios méritos, por su inteligencia y por su astucia. Y para ello no solo necesitaba esa asignatura, sino a alguien que pudiera ayudarla sin pedir nada a cambio, a alguien a quien manipular a su antojo y le facilitara el ascenso.

¿Pero quién? ¿Quién de todos esos idiotas podría servirle? Llevaban un par de semanas de clases y Leta todavía no había dado con nadie que mereciera la pena. Tal vez porque necesitaba la persona perfecta y no existía o porque estaba tan acostumbrada a no depender de nadie, a estar sola y a hacer las cosas por sí misma, que era imposible que se fijara en alguien _y ver algo más que un puñado de niños_.

Ese día no era una excepción, Leta compartía esa clase con los alumnos de Hufflepuff, al principio no había prestado atención a sus compañeros, ¿de qué le iba a servir un tejón, si eran demasiado nobles, honestos y cobardes para lo que ella quería? Pero ahora que, después de haber observado a los de las otras casas y otros años arriesgándose a ser castigada y a perder el ritmo en las demás asignaturas, sabía que no había nadie a su altura, no le quedaba más remedio que o bien buscar entre lo medianamente aceptable, si es que alguien de sexto o séptimo sería asequible, o hacer de tripas corazón y observar a los hufflepuff.

¿Qué era lo peor que podía pasar?

Leta se dispuso a prestar atención. El profesor estaba repasando los niveles de peligrosidad que existían en el Ministerio Británico y los criterios que se utilizaban para clasificar a las criaturas.

—¿Sabéis lo que es? —extrajo de una caja un animal de pelaje oscuro casi negro, parecía una bola de pelo, Leta no tardó mucho en identificarlo. Y casi le sorprendió que fuera tan sumiso, ¿había usado algo para tranquilizarlo?

Uno de los Slytherins levantó la mano.

—Es un escarbato, profesor.

—Exacto, cinco puntos.

El chico sonrió con suficiencia, Leta puso los ojos en blanco. La clase siguió al mismo ritmo, el profesor hacía preguntas sobre el escarbato, que resultó ser una cría -eso explicaba por qué estaba tan tranquila y no había escapado en busca de cosas brillantes- y los alumnos se peleaban para responder y así ganar más puntos. Era patético e inútil.

¿No había nadie que tuviera un interés real por la asignatura?

El profesor sostuvo el escarbato de tal forma que todos pudieran ver su rostro. Algunos alumnos, especialmente las chicas de Hufflepuff, se acercaron para poder verlo mejor e, incluso, tocarlo.

—¿Cómo está clasificado en el Ministerio? ¿Es considerado peligroso o no?

No era peligroso, todos parecían estar de acuerdo, pero nadie sabía la respuesta a la primera pregunta. Y, hasta un cierto punto, era natural. Eran alumnos de tercero, novatos, la clasificación de especies se daba en los ÉXTASIS.

Leta observó a sus compañeros con curiosidad sabiendo de antemano que allí no había nadie que estuviera a su altura o que pudiera serle útil, pero manteniendo la esperanza de estar equivocada.

—Se le considera una bestia, profesor. Clasificación XXX, si no recuerdo mal.

—Correcto, quince puntos para Hufflepuff, joven _¿Scamander?_

—Sí, profesor.

El chico agachó la cabeza ligeramente avergonzado. Leta no estaba del todo segura porque los rizos rubios cubrieron su rostro antes de que tuviera oportunidad de verlo correctamente. Se apartó lo suficiente para poder observar al chico Scamander. Estaba oculto entre un grupo de tejones, era bajito y tenía más pelo que cabeza. El uniforme le quedaba grande, como si fuese heredado. Tal vez lo era.

Era interesante, sí.

No sabía si tanto como para merecerse su compañía, pero bastante como para mantener un ojo en él. Quien sabe, quizá Newton Scamander -como descubrió después que se llamaba- era la persona adecuada después de todo.

* * *

 **continuará...**


	2. segundo

**Capítulos:** 2/11.

 **Próximo capítulo:** 2/agosto.

* * *

 **terrible & hermosa**, por Angelito Bloodsherry.

 **II.**

Lo era.

Tras un mes observando la rutina del chico Scamander de cerca, Leta podía estar casi segura de que era la persona indicada para sus experimentos. No parecía el típico hufflepuff moralista ni el que se asustaba hasta del aire que respiraba. Sin embargo, no sería fácil ganarse su confianza. El chico no entablaba conversación con nadie y evitaba los lugares donde se viera obligado a tener contacto directo con otras personas.

Ni siquiera con sus compañeros de Casa, parecía sentirse cómodo. Leta podía jurar con su vida y sin perderla que a las únicas personas que Scamander toleraba eran los chicos con los que compartía cuarto y porque no tenía otra opción.

Era un chico tímido, retraído incluso. Y eso era un verdadero problema. Normalmente no lo sería, Leta prefería a ese tipo de personas, gente que no se interesaba por la vida de los demás y no tenían como objetivo amargar a nadie, pero en este caso resultaba un obstáculo. Si a Leta le costaba ser amable con los demás, hacerles creer que le interesaba lo que quisieran decirle, ¿cómo acercarse a alguien que saldría corriendo si se sentía amenazado solo con su presencia?

Iba a ser difícil, sino imposible.

Newton Scamander tenía una rutina sencilla, eso estaba claro. Normalmente aprovechaba cualquier rato libre para visitar la zona habilitada por el profesor de _Cuidados de Criaturas Mágicas_ y observar a los especímenes que allí descansaban hasta la siguiente clase o paseaba por los terrenos de Hogwarts hasta dar con un sitio recóndito donde desaparecer por un par de horas.

Fue así como lo encontró la primera vez, había sido casualidad, Leta había recibido una lechuza de su tía sobre las vacaciones de Navidad y, en lugar de pagar su enfado y su vergüenza con sus compañeros de Casa, había decidido salir a despejarse.

Era lo correcto.

El aire libre le sentaría bien.

Estaba a punto de darse la vuelta, ya que estaba empezando a oscurecer y hacía fresco, cuando lo reconoció. No supo inmediatamente que se trataba del chico Scamander, pero notó la bufanda amarilla y decidió arriesgarse. Si no era él, se marcharía por donde había venido. Pero lo era.

Newton estaba sentado contra un árbol cerca del Lago Negro. Era una imagen chocante, tenía una libreta con la mitad de las páginas arrancadas y desperdigadas por el suelo, pero parecía verdaderamente concentrado en lo que sea que estuviera escribiendo o dibujando. Había tinta entre sus dedos y tomaba la pluma de forma incorrecta, como si todavía fuese un niño pequeño. Físicamente lo parecía y eso le hacía lucir más inocente, menos incorruptible.

Su ropa estaba arrugada, la bufanda que había visto en la distancia, estaba manchada por la hierba y su cabello, esa mata de rizos castaños que cubrían sus ojos, tenía un par de ramitas y alguna que otra hoja seca del árbol donde estaba apoyado.

Leta no supo cuanto tiempo se quedó allí oculta, observando al chico Scamander, si fueron unos minutos o quizá unas horas, pero no se arrepintió. Le sentó bien permanecer allí, tranquila y alejada de problemas o compromisos sin sentido. Newton tenía ese efecto sobre ella, es algo que aprendió con el paso del tiempo; era un bálsamo para esas heridas irreconocibles que decoraban su alma desde hacía mucho tiempo. Era algo bueno, solo que no supo verlo a tiempo.

Newton soltó la pluma sin preocuparse de manchar su camisa y sonrió satisfecho a la hoja de pergamino a la que había dedicado tanto tiempo. Leta sonrió en respuesta, fue inconsciente, y se dio cuenta de que le gustaban las sonrisas del hufflepuff. No las sonrisas torpes y avergonzadas que daba en clase, sino _esa_ sonrisa que podía iluminar las aguas del Lago Negro, si quería.

Leta quería ser el motivo por el que el chico sonriera así.

Y lo conseguiría.

...

Quedaba una semana de clases antes de las vacaciones de Navidad, medio cuerpo estudiantil estaba deseando volver a casa, ver a sus familias y disfrutar de los regalos, si es que los recibían, mientras que Leta buscaba una excusa ingeniosa para permanecer en Hogwarts y tener acceso ilimitado a los laboratorios de Pociones.

Tenía un experimento a medio acabar, por primera vez en mucho tiempo estaba segura de que iba a funcionar, que todo su esfuerzo iba a verse recompensado. Pero para eso debía permanecer en Hogwarts. Si se iba a casa, todo su trabajo no habría servido para nada. También necesitaba convencer a Newton Scamander, el chico tenía un extenso conocimiento sobre animales y su aplicación mágica, era lo que necesitaba para que sus investigaciones tomasen el camino correcto.

Una tormenta de nieve se acercaba, si es que el frío era un buen presagio. Leta notó las orejas congeladas y buscó en los bolsillos de su túnica hasta dar con el gorro de punta que había pertenecido a su madre. Lo miró con cariño, tenía algún que otro hilo suelto ya había perdido gran parte de su encanto, pero nunca se desharía de él. Era de las pocas cosas que aún le recordaban a su madre, que no estaban contaminadas por la presencia constante de su tía y de sus primos.

Un gruñido captó su atención. Venía del otro lado de la montaña de troncos que había cerca de los establos.

Leta se acercó con cuidado y se quedó helada. El gruñido provenía de una cría de hipogrifo -si no recordaba mal, los de sexto los estaban estudiando-, pero eso no fue lo que le hizo gritar y perder el control de sí misma, sino la persona que había a escasos pasos del hipogrifo.

¿Es que quería morir?

—¡Cuidado! ¡Es peligroso! ¡Apártate!

Newton, que había mantenido una distancia de seguridad con el animal y medía sus movimientos antes de hacerlos, dio un salto hacia atrás de la sorpresa. Parpadeó desconcertado y miró con verdadera curiosidad a la chica de Slytherin.

Leta dio un par de pasos tentativa, sus manos temblaban a causa del miedo o del frío, no estaba del todo segura, y sus ojos nunca se apartaron de los de Newton, como si con solo mirarlo el chico pudiera entender lo que estaba ocurriendo y es que Newton no se estaba alejando del animal ni de ella.

Los dos se miraron durante unos segundos, Leta podía sentir su corazón latiendo con fuerza, queriendo escapar de su pecho, pero no hizo caso a su instinto que le pedía a gritos que saliera corriendo de allí y permaneció observando al chico Scamander. Leta descubrió que los ojos que se ocultaban tras los rizos eran del color de la miel.

Le gustaba la miel, no los instintos suicidas que parecía tener el chico.

Newton sonrió y se volvió hasta la cría de hipogrifo. Se inclinó con una pequeña reverencia y esperó pacientemente. El animal respondió de la misma forma, unos segundos después. Leta estaba boquiabierta y, aunque el miedo persistía, no se alejó de la escena que se desarrollaba ante sus ojos.

—Es increíble.

Newton, ajeno a su presencia o fingiendo que no estaba allí en absoluto, se acercó al animal y acarició con seguridad su pelaje. Era una imagen extraña, no es como si los magos no pudieran acariciar a un hipogrifo, es que lo natural sería que evitaran intentarlo sin la supervisión de un experto. Leta quería acercarse, quería aprovechar ese momento, pero se vio incapaz de mover un solo músculo.

Estaba perdiendo una oportunidad de oro, pero lejos de sentirse mal, se sentía feliz por estar presenciando esa escena, aunque fuese a la distancia.

* * *

 **continuará...**


	3. tercero

**Capítulos:** 3/11.

 **Próximo capítulo:** 3/agosto.

* * *

 **terrible & hermosa**, por Angelito Bloodsherry.

 **III.**

Y así estuvieron lo que restaba de semana. Leta ignoraba a Newton la mayor parte del día, el chico hacía exactamente lo mismo, excepto cuando se encontraban en los terrenos de Hogwarts, ahí Leta simplemente lo observaba en silencio y a una distancia prudencial, pero nunca oculta.

Newton tampoco se acercó a ella, casi siempre parecía no notar la presencia de la chica salvo por un par de miradas avergonzadas. Leta imaginaba con satisfacción que Newton estaba encantado con que ella gastase tiempo con él, como si fuese especial. Sin embargo, no dijo nada. No intentó hablar con él, simplemente se quedó allí viendo como el chico tenía un don especial con casi cualquier criatura mágica o como pasaba horas absorto dibujando.

Quizá fue por eso que se fijó en ella, por lo que decidió que valía la pena salir de su burbuja para conocerla.

Tal vez.

...

Unos días después de las vacaciones de Navidad, Leta se dirigió con sus compañeros de Casa hasta los límites de los terrenos de Hogwarts. Ninguno de ellos podía imaginar el motivo por el que el profesor de _Cuidados de Criaturas Mágicas_ los había citado allí, pero tampoco parecía ser un problema. O no lo fue hasta que vieron al profesor acompañado de un funcionario del Ministerio y de un auror.

El funcionario resultó ser un experto en zonas conflictivas y estaba allí para asegurar el camino por el Bosque Prohibido, nadie se cuestionó la presencia del auror después de esa explicación puesto que estaban más preocupados por la estabilidad mental de su profesor. ¿El director había estado de acuerdo? ¡Si estaba prohibido entrar!

Leta los ignoró deliberadamente. Estaba emocionada porque pisar el Bosque Prohibido era un deseo hecho realidad. No era un secreto el hecho de que allí es donde se podían encontrar los mejores ingredientes para pociones y, por supuesto, diferentes especies extrañas y peligrosas para sus experimentos. ¡No podía ser más feliz!

Casi no se podía creer que fuese verdad. Tenía que controlarse y prestar atención a las indicaciones y al camino, si es que quería volver en un futuro sin supervisión.

El profesor estaba pasando lista para saber quiénes iban a entrar y asegurarse de que nadie se despistaba. Leta no tenía ningún interés en sus compañeros o lo que pudiera pasarles, si hacían el tonto. Pero no podía decir lo mismo sobre alguien en particular. Newton no había cambiado mucho en las vacaciones, seguía siendo el mismo chico tímido y retraído que recordaba. Sin embargo, había algo diferente en él.

Estaba mirándola.

Estaba sosteniendo su mirada. Leta sonrió en respuesta. Y el chico automáticamente agachó la cabeza. Leta pudo ver lo avergonzado que estaba. El pobre, para su sorpresa, parecía una luz de Navidad.

—¡Chicos, escuchad! —llamó su atención el profesor—. Pase lo que pase no salgáis del camino que marcarán estos dos amables señores, ¿ha quedado claro? Creedme que la experiencia valdrá la pena. No me hagáis quitaros puntos, eh.

Se quería hacer el gracioso. No estaba funcionando, pero Leta ya se había acostumbrado a que su profesor le importara más ganarse la confianza de sus alumnos que hacerles aprender algo interesante. Era tan inútil como ellos.

Newton y Leta eran los únicos interesados en el paseo por el Bosque Prohibido. Leta estaba casi decepcionada pues no halló nada peligroso ni de interés en el camino marcado por el auror y el funcionario. Imaginaba que si habían organizado esa excursión, es que se habían asegurado de no cruzarse con nada que pudiera ser peligroso para los estudiantes, pero eso no quitaba que Leta quería que se equivocaran.

No ocurrió. No hubo ningún incidente.

—Parad —habían llegado a un claro, estaba despejado, era casi un lugar idílico. Leta quiso vomitar y se cruzó de brazos enfurruñada. No es que no apreciara la belleza, lo hacía, pero no era lo que quería—. ¿Sabéis dónde estamos?

Leta alzó una ceja divertida, ¿ese hombre era idiota o qué le pasaba? Y fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta que Newton la estaba mirando y se sonrojó, no sin antes apartarse de su campo visual. Newton soltó una risita, pero nadie pareció darse cuenta. Los dos se miraron medio ocultos y se sonrieron. No supo por qué le había afectado tanto, no le dio importancia. Eran niños, no era un delito que se comportasen como unos.

—¡Unicornios!

—¿Y podemos tocarlos, profesor?

Leta parpadeó extrañada y se obligó a prestar atención a lo que estaba ocurriendo a su alrededor. No necesitó mucho tiempo para saber que estaban cerca de la zona donde se habían avistado unicornios y que el profesor tenía la intención de darles una clase rápida sobre la propiedades mágicas de los unicornios y, si era posible, acariciar alguna cría como recompensa.

La parte teórica fue maravillosa, Leta no paró de tomar notas emocionada y de pensar en la forma de tomar un poco de pelo de unicornio para fortalecer su hechizo de estasis antes de la siguiente luna llena y que nadie se diera cuenta. Tenía tantas ideas y su cabeza trabaja a tal velocidad que tuvo que soltar la pluma para poder calmarse o acabaría desmayándose allí mismo. Casi no le importó que los demás se dieran cuenta de lo afectada que estaba, ¡no podía ser más feliz!

 _Era el mejor regalo de Navidad de la historia._

De forma inconsciente, buscó con la mirada a Newton. Los dos sonreían y sus sonrisas se intensificaron al encontrarse con la del otro. Era como si nadie más existiera, salvo ellos dos.

—Unas preguntas rápidas y podréis acariciar algunos unicornios —todos empezaron a alterarse, cuchicheaban y ya se veían con un unicornio en brazos—. Supongo que no hará ningún daño dejar las preguntas para el próximo día.

Todos asintieron felices. El funcionario, cuyo nombre no recordaba, dejó en claro unas normas básicas antes de desaparecer tras unos árboles y el profesor les advirtió que si hacían una tontería, iban a perder algo más que unos cuantos puntos.

No todo el mundo se acercó a las crías, principalmente porque no todos podían apreciar la belleza de esas criaturas y se sentían demasiado avergonzados para ponerse en ridículo. Se decía, era algo que no estaba comprobado, que un unicornio adulto solo permitía el contacto, si la persona que lo quería era lo suficiente pura y buena como para merecerlo.

Leta se mantuvo apartada con el grupo de slytherins que se sentían demasiado orgullosos y asustados para ser rechazos por una simple cría. Leta no creía que el unicornio fuese a negar su contacto, pero seguía siendo una sangre pura y tenía un estatus que mantener. Una cosa es que odiase a su tía y otra buscar excusas para que se enfadara o quedar en evidencia.

Newton, como siempre, era una caja de sorpresas. Todos tenían sus ojos puestos en él porque era el único que se había ganado la confianza de la cría como para que el animal le permita tenerlo en brazos. Newton estaba diciéndole algo al unicornio porque movía los labios muy cerca del rostro del animal. Era algo tonto, pero hizo que Leta se mordiera el labio para retener una sonrisa.

Newton alzó la mirada, le sonrió y le hizo un gesto para que se acerque. Leta se quedó paralizada en el sitio sin saber que hacer o decir porque no había esperado el movimiento, no en Newton de entre todas las personas.

Un par de risitas venenosas por parte de sus compañeros de Casa y alguna que otra mirada preocupada por los compañeros de cuarto de Newton, le hicieron reaccionar. Leta se acercó hasta el hufflepuff, que seguía abrazando al unicornio como si fuese un escudo, y Leta lanzó una mirada más letal que la maldición mortal. Las risas cesaron y ella se dejó caer en sus rodillas en frente de Newton.

El chico no la miraba ahora, seguía susurrando palabras de aliento al animalito y parecía realmente incómodo, pero Leta no iba a echarse atrás. No iba a perder la oportunidad de estar cerca de Newton cuando había sido el chico quien había dado el primer paso.

Era una slytherin, podía con ello.

—Eh, _Newt_ —susurró con toda la ternura que pudo, el chico paró de mover los labios, pero no hizo el ademán de mirarla—, no les hagas caso. No saben lo que se pierden.

Esta vez sí que la miró y se mordió el labio ligeramente nervioso. O muy nervioso. Sus ojos, desde esa distancia, eran aún más intensos. Leta acarició la cabecita del unicornio, pero evitó apropósito tocar la mano de Newton.

 _Newt, ahora._

—¿Quieres tomarlo en brazos? —susurró con torpeza.

Leta, sin apartar la mirada, sacudió la cabeza y siguió acariciando a la cría desde los brazos de Newt. Podía acostumbrarse a eso, podía ser feliz así.

Podía ganarse la confianza de Newt Scamander.

* * *

 **continuará...**


	4. cuarto

**Capítulos:** 4/11.

 **Próximo capítulo:** 4/agosto.

* * *

 **terrible & hermosa**, por Angelito Bloodsherry.

 **IV.**

No le costó mucho trabajo.

Tras esa clase en el Bosque Prohibido, la relación entre Leta Lestrange y Newt Scamander cambió completamente. Leta no mantenía una distancia de seguridad, todo lo contrario. No es que de repente se hubieran convertido en inseparables, pero siempre que tenían un rato libre, se les podía ver a los dos juntos.

No hablaban mucho, sus conversaciones eran muy limitadas, pero Leta se conformaba con estar a su lado. Le acompañaba en sus interminables paseos por los terrenos del colegio, en sus visitas a la zona acotada para los animales e incluso veía los dibujos que hacía en ese pequeño cuaderno del que no se alejaba nunca.

...

Fue en marzo, tras la clase de _Encantamientos_ , que también compartían, cuando Newt le respondió a la pregunta del día anterior.

—No quiero cuidar animales.

Leta tardó en comprender lo que le estaba queriendo decir. El chico estaba tan nervioso que tiraba de la manga de su túnica para tranquilizarse. Leta le sonrió divertida.

—¿Y qué quieres hacer?

—Quiero… —tragó saliva y se pasó una mano por la cara, apartando un par de rizos castaños. Ninguno de los dos se percató de que el aula estaba vacía— cuidar a los animales, sí. Pero quiero ayudarles a encajar en nuestro mundo. Quiero que la gente se de cuenta que no hay animales peligrosos, sino incomprendidos. Quiero…

—¿Darles un hogar?

Newt asintió dudoso, como si esa no hubiera sido la respuesta que él habría dado, pero no por ello menos acertada. Leta terminó de recoger sus cosas y salieron del aula en silencio. Era la primera vez que hacían eso. Se sentía _natural_.

...

—Quiero hacer la maestría en Rumanía.

—¿Por qué tan lejos?

—Nunca es suficiente lejos —comentó medio en serio medio en broma. No miró a Newt en ningún momento—. Y es allí donde están los especialistas en pociones más interesantes.

Newt asintió, sabía lo que quería decir Leta con _interesantes_ porque ya le había explicado sobre sus investigaciones y sus últimos experimentos fallidos, lo interesada que estaba en las propiedades de las criaturas mágicas y en su hipotética aplicación en el ámbito de la medimagia. Leta soñaba a lo grande.

—¿Has terminado la redacción para _Historia de la Magia_?

—No, tengo una prueba en _Transformaciones_ pasado mañana con los de Gryffindor —le mostró los tratados que había sacado de la biblioteca la hora de antes.

—¡Newt! ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho antes? —le riñó divertida mientras guardaba su redacción a medio empezar y sacaba su propio libro de _Transformaciones_ —. Deja que te ayude, ¡vamos a practicar!

Newt sonrió.

Era una _verdadera_ sonrisa como las que daba a sus criaturas mágicas.

...

Leta salió para respirar aire fresco tras una clase doble de _Historia de la Magia_ con Ravenclaw, cuando reconoció a Newt al lado de otros dos hufflepuff cerca de los bancos. Estaban discutiendo, bueno, quizá, la palabra discursión no era la correcta. No lo parecía, en realidad; Newt estaba allí alicaído escuchando a sus dos compañeros de Casa sin decir nada y con los puños apretados en los costados.

Era una escena extraña, fuera de lugar. Sabía que esos dos chicos eran de fiar, eran los compañeros de cuarto de Newt, pero no le hizo ni pizca de gracia que estuvieran echándole la bronca. No tenían derecho.

Newton Scamander era suyo.

Y punto.

Con paso firme y en la punta de la lengua un _mocomurciélago_ , se acercó hasta ellos. Gracias a las túnicas del colegio, podía mantener la varita en la palma de su mano que nadie se daría cuenta de ella. Era satisfactorio sentir la madera contra sus dedos tanto como saber que iba a hechizar a esos dos idiotas por molestar a _su_ Newt.

Se relamió los labios y, cuando estaba a punto de alzar la varita y lanzar el maleficio, Newt se volvió hacia ella.

El chico más gordito, no recordaba cómo se llamaba ni si era mestizo o nacido de muggles, negó con la cabeza y tiró de la manga del más alto para irse. Le pareció escuchar algo parecido a _es inútil, lo tiene cegado_ , pero no le dio ni dos segundos de su tiempo. Esos dos segundos fueron para lanzar una mirada asesina.

—¿Todo bien?

—Eso debería de preguntarlo yo —se mordió el labio inferior—. Has pasado dos horas con el Señor Binns.

—Oh, Newt —tomó su mano con la suya, el chico se tensó un segundo, pero Leta no le soltó. Necesitaba recordarle a él y a todos los que estuvieran mirando, que Newt era suyo—, soy slytherin, tengo mis trucos.

El chico rio.

...

—Murió cuando tenía tres años —abrazó con un poco más de fuerza al gato que habían encontrado merodeando por su escondite—. Si no fuera por mi _adorada tía_ , habríamos terminado en la calle.

—Lo siento mucho.

—No lo sientas, yo no lo hago —el gato se deshizo de su agarre, gruñó y se alejó corriendo—. No la recuerdo bien, tengo una foto suya y un gorro de punto un poco viejo.

—¿Es por tu tía por lo que quieres marcharte de Inglaterra?

—Es una de las razones —ninguno de los dos estaba prestando atención a los pergaminos que tenían desperdigados a su alrededor. Ya no podían seguir estudiando. Newt no quería hacer otra cosa que conseguir que Leta volviera a sonreír—. Mi tía es _odiosa_. Mis primos son perfectos. Y mi hermano, a veces creo que no tengo hermano.

Tiró de las briznas de hierba y jugó con ellas. Newt no apartó la mirada en ningún momento ni tampoco la obligó a hablar. Los dos se entendían más de lo que Leta hubiera imaginado hace meses.

—Son jugadores de Quidditch profesional, ¿sabes? —se limpió las manos en la túnica y miró a Newt por primera vez. Los dos tenían los ojos llorosos, Leta quería golpearlo o abrazarlo, no sabía que sentimiento le parecía más extraño— y aunque mi tía odie que se dediquen a eso, paga su frustración con la _oveja negra_ de la familia. ¡Yo! Gracioso, ¿verdad?

No lo era. Negó con la cabeza y desvió la mirada, prefería ver cualquier cosa que la compasión en los ojos miel de Newt.

—Mi hermano está siguiendo los pasos marcados por nuestra tía, es el primero en mirarme mal o en decirme que si madre viviera, estaría… _decepcionada_.

No iba a llorar.

Newt no pensaba lo mismo porque, con torpeza, tomó su mano y entrelazó los dedos con los suyos. Leta miró sus manos unidas un momento y después, a Newt.

—No estás sola.

—Sí, sí lo estoy. Y no me molesta.

—Me tienes a mí —la cortó y se sonrojó al darse cuenta de que había elevado la voz más de lo normal, pero no se alejó—. ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

—Claro.

—¿Somos amigos?

Leta recuerda que le necesita para sus experimentos, que es la única persona en todo Hogwarts que la comprende y puede ayudarla, así que dice que sí, que por supuesto. Que no quepa la menor duda porque, en realidad, es la pura verdad.

—¿Los dos contra el mundo?

—Los dos contra el mundo.

...

Fue unos días antes de las vacaciones de verano, de despedir el curso, cuando Leta Lestrange le pidió ayuda a Newt por primera vez. Como toda digna slytherin tuvo cuidado con las palabras que utilizó y el momento para decírselo, ya que dependía de la reacción de Newt y su respuesta que su amistad siguiera el camino correcto o acabara para siempre. No quería que terminara. Leta llevaba todo el curso asegurándose que Newt fuese su compañero para las investigaciones y los experimentos que hiciera de aquí en adelante, no podía fallar.

La mirada que Newt le dio no era esperanzadora.

—Es peligroso, Leta, ¿y si…?

—Oh, Newt, no seas tan hufflepuff.

El chico alzó una ceja sorprendido. Leta odiaba que imitara sus gestos. La chica se cruzó de brazos y dibujó un puchero rezando que no hubiera nadie cerca que pudiera verla así. El gesto no afectó a Newt. Suspiró.

—No es peligroso, si vamos con cuidado.

—No vamos a entrar al Bosque Prohibido y menos de noche.

—Es divertido —se quejó, por lo menos su amigo no le había dado un _no_ rotundo, algo era algo—. Y necesito que sea de noche porque será más fácil no ser vistos.

—Leta, por favor.

—Te encantará, lo prometo —tomó sus manos—. Somos amigos, ¿no? Pues los amigos se ayudan. Necesito comprobar una cosa.

—¿Es para tu investigación?

 _No, esta vez no. Es una prueba de fuego._

—¿Me ayudarías, si lo fuera? —preguntó con fingida inocencia. Newt tardó un segundo, pero asintió disgustado—. ¡Perfecto! Te recojo cerca de las cocinas a las diez y media, ten cuidado con los prefectos, adiós.

Le dio un casto beso en la mejilla y salió corriendo, no sin antes lanzar una mirada a su amigo para ver como de afectado estaba ante la muestra de cariño. Lo estaba y mucho. Sin embargo, ella también.

...

—¿Qué estamos mirando?

— _Thestrals_.

Newt abre la boca, pero la cierra inmediatamente. No sabe qué decir, así que permanece en silencio, mientras su amiga mira el lugar donde se encuentran esos seres tan especiales e invisibles como son los _thestrals._ No sabe cuánto tiempo están ahí, lo que sí que, en algún momento, Leta se puso a llorar y Newt la abrazó incómodo.

Leta no le devolvió el abrazo, tampoco lo apartó.

Esa fue la primera noche que Newt Scamander se dejó manipular por Leta Lestrange, la primera noche que fue castigado por su culpa, no la última.

* * *

 **continuará...**


	5. quinto

**Capítulos:** 5/11.

 **Próximo capítulo:** 5/agosto.

* * *

 **terrible & hermosa**, por Angelito Bloodsherry.

 **V.**

El año escolar no empezó como Newt había esperado. Había llegado al Gran Comedor con la intención de saludar a Leta antes de que los prefectos mandaran a todo el mundo a su Sala Común, ya que en el Expreso no había podido, pero no tuvo la oportunidad.

Leta ni le miró esa noche. Tampoco los días siguientes.

No quiso darle mucha importancia al principio porque los dos estaban en diferentes Casas y no compartían todas las asignaturas. Era natural que no coincidieran y no pudieran hablar, pero que la chica no le buscase con la mirada o no viniese al árbol que habían compartido casi todo el año anterior para charlar un poco, sí que era extraño y un buen motivo para mosquearse.

Pero mantenía la esperanza.

—Para de mirarla como si fueras un cachorrito abandonado.

—Es mi amiga —se justificó entre susurros. Adam, su compañero de cuarto, bufó molesto y siguió tomando notas de las explicaciones que el profesor Dumbledore estaba dando en ese momento.

Newt había perdido el hilo de la clase casi desde el inicio de la misma.

—¿Tu amiga? —se burló sin mala intención un minuto después—. Si fuera tu amiga, Newt, no te estaría ignorando.

Newt abrió la boca para defender a Leta porque de verdad que no entendía por qué Adam y Louis no aceptaban su amistad con la slytherin, pero no supo qué decir. Realmente no sabía que usar como excusa. Él mismo no se las terminaba de creer.

Semanas habían pasado desde que comenzó el curso. Miró de reojo a la que había considerado su mejor amiga, diciéndose a sí mismo que sería el último vistazo. Leta estaba escribiendo y no alzó la mirada en ningún momento, como si supiera que Newt estaba observándola y no quisiera que lo hiciera.

Newt mordió la pluma hasta que el sabor de la tinta inundó su paladar quitándole las ganas de echarse a llorar. Le picaban los ojos y le dolía la garganta, pero se negó a salir corriendo del aula no ante las miradas preocupadas de sus amigos o la mirada interesada de su profesor de _Encantamientos_.

Newt, a veces, tenía la sensación de que el Profesor Dumbledore quería hablar con él.

Los siguientes días siguieron la misma rutina, salvo que Newt se prometió a sí mismo evitar concienzudamente todos los lugares donde pudiera estar la slytherin. Por eso, ese sábado por la mañana, se encontraba cerca del campo de Quidditch.

No tardó en identificar los colores del equipo. Quiso marcharse al ver que se trataba de la Casa de las Serpientes, pero se dijo que era imposible que Leta estuviera por la zona ya que odiaba _ese estúpido juego_ que le había dado tantos quebraderos de cabeza. O eso era lo que había dicho en infinidad de ocasiones. Seguramente estaría en los laboratorios de Pociones o merodeando el borde del Bosque Prohibido.

Él quería estar con ella.

El campo de Quidditch era seguro.

No lo era en absoluto. Estaba buscando un sitio en las grandes donde no hubiera slytherins, cuando reconoció el cabello azabache de Leta. La chica estaba sentada en la zona alta, donde se colocaban los comentaristas en los partidos, y llevaba una bolsa de tela púrpura entre las manos enguantadas.

Había algo extraño en ella.

Se quedó observándola desde la distancia, ignorando a los jugadores y a los estudiantes del otro lado, hasta que Leta reparó en su presencia. Newt sabía que iba a ocurrir, sabía que lo lógico era dar marcha atrás, pero no se movió. Y esperó. Era la primera vez que Leta posaba su mirada café en él.

Durante unos segundos, no pasó nada.

De repente, una sonrisa distinta a las que había visto en Leta otras veces, apareció en su rostro. Si tuviera que describirla, Newt usaría la palabra traviesa o, quizá, pícara. Sí, era una sonrisa pícara que escondía muchos secretos y maldades inconfesables. Newt dio un paso hacia adelante, en su dirección, pero dudó.

¿Podía fiarse de ella?

Leta movió la cabeza en gesto afirmativo sin dejar de sonreír. Newt le devolvió la sonrisa feliz y olvidó todo el daño que le había hecho solo con negar su existencia esas últimas semanas, ¿qué importaba ya, si podía recuperar a su mejor amiga?

Se sienta a su lado, nervioso. Leta sigue sonriéndole y Newt quiere preguntarle tantas cosas que no sabe por cuál empezar. No hace falta, Leta se le adelante, como siempre, desviando su atención a otro sitio.

—¿Sabes lo que es esto?

Le estaba señalando el interior de la bolsa, Newt se acercó con cuidado ya que su amiga estaba usando guantes protectores. Lo único que vio era una caja como de cristal. Frunció el ceño. Leta se mordió el labio inferior divertida y Newt tragó saliva ante el gesto, ¿qué le ocurría?

—Son doxys.

Newt se apartó de golpe.

—Tranquilo, están dormidos —se rió divertida por su reacción, Newt no le veía la gracia, las picaduras de doxys eran peligrosas—. Usé un _desmaius_.

—Son peligrosos —era algo obvio, pero se vio con la obligación de recordárselo a su amiga, por si acaso.

Leta puso los ojos en blanco.

—¿Qué vas a hacer con ellos? —era la pregunta que su amiga quería escuchar porque la sonrisa de antes había vuelto a su inmaculado rostro.

—Lanzarlos al equipo.

—¿Estás loca? ¡Es peligroso!

—Te repites, Newt —sacó la caja con cuidado y después tomó un bote de cristal, el líquido de su interior era como rosado. No supo identificarlo—. Esto de aquí nos protegerá, es una variante del glamour líquido con la que he estado trabajando estas semanas, seremos invisibles para los doxys.

—Es peligroso _para los jugadores_ —masculló. Leta no podía estar hablando en serio, alguien podría morir intoxicado o caerse de la escoba.

—Están dormidos, Newt. Su veneno casi no tendrá efecto, además, en enfermería se recuperarán perfectamente.

Sin más, Leta abrió el bote y, con un movimiento de varita, la poción los bañó a ambos. Newt no tuvo tiempo de decir nada, ni siquiera de apreciar el olor a hierba mojada que venía del líquido, porque Leta abrió la caja y liberó a los doxys.

En cuestión de segundos, esos bichitos molestos y perjudiciales, atontados o no, estaban rodeando al equipo de Slytherin. Leta sonreía satisfecha, sin parpadear ante el riesgo que acababa de tomar.

Newt no pudo ver que ocurrió con los jugadores ni si vinieron los profesores a tiempo o hubo algún incidente entre medias porque Leta lo tomó del brazo y lo arrastró fuera del campo, alegando que, si se quedaban allí, serían los principales sospechosos. Newt se tragó la réplica que quería lanzarle, era inútil.

Leta había tenido razón. Las picaduras no fueron graves, pero más de un jugador tuvo que permanecer en enfermería unos cuantos días por la fiebre. Nadie llegó a encontrar pruebas contra ellos, poco importaron los gritos de uno de los bateadores al director. Y era un alivio, pensó, no necesitaba ser sancionado por algo que no era su culpa.

Por lo menos, si es que podía sacar algo positivo de toda esa historia de locos, había recuperado su amistad con Leta, la chica ya no le ignoraba, todo lo contrario. Estaban siempre juntos.

Era un alivio, como respirar de nuevo.

—¿Por qué lo hiciste? Dudo que fuera para comprobar si la poción funcionaba.

—Podría.

—Leta.

—Vale, tienes razón. Pero reconoce que he hecho un muy buen trabajo con mi poción impermeable.

—¿Así vas a llamarla? —se burló y Leta le dio un golpe amistoso en el brazo—. Eh, eso duele.

Los dos soltaron una risita.

Permanecieron en silencio mirando el exterior a través de unas de las ventanas del quinto piso.

—La cazadora de Slytherin, la chica de séptimo —comentó un rato después cuando Newt ya creía que no iba a decirle el motivo— es la _casi_ prometida de mi hermano, se ha pasado todo el verano burlándose de mí. Necesitaba vengarme.

Newt asintió. No dijo nada, pero le habría gustado preguntarle si ese era el motivo por el que le había ignorado tanto tiempo. También, si se merecía sufrir así a manos de su mejor amiga por algo que él no tenía ni voz ni voto. Si valía la pena. No lo hizo. No se atrevió.

Esa misma noche, cuando estaba a punto de acostarse, discutió con Adam y Louis. Newt se metió debajo de las mantas y cerró los ojos con fuerza, no quería escucharlos, no quería pensar en sus palabras, lo que quería era dormirse y volver a ver la sonrisa de Leta porque su sonrisa era real.

Su amistad, también.

—Haz lo que te dé la gana, Newton. Ahora, después no nos vengas llorando cuando te rompa el corazón _de nuevo_. Es veneno, Lestrange es veneno.

 _¿Lo era?_

* * *

 **continuará...**


	6. sexto

**Capítulos:** 6/11.

 **Próximo capítulo** : 6/agosto.

* * *

 **terrible & hermosa**, por Angelito Bloodsherry.

 **VI.**

Era viernes por la noche, se habían saltado la cena porque Leta no había tenido otra maravillosa idea que arrastrar a Newt hasta las mazmorras para uno de sus experimentos. No es que el chico tuviera otra cosa mejor que hacer, pero no quería meterse en un lío tan pronto.

—Pásame el bote verde —se lo tendió y comprobó, con un movimiento brusco de varita, que los hechizos de vigilancia estuvieran funcionando—. También el cobalto. Y deja de ser tan paranoico, ¿quién va a venir?

—¿Un profesor, tal vez? —Leta rodó los ojos y siguió removiendo la poción en el movimiento correcto—. Leta, si nos pillan…

—No nos van a pillar —le cortó sabiéndose de memoria el discurso que iba a soltar, para ser tan tímido, el chico era realmente pesado si se lo proponía—. Y pásame el bote cobalto. ¡Eso es añil, Newton!

El chico bufó y le dio el bote correcto. Estuvieron en silencio un rato, Newt revisó las notas que habían hecho esos últimos días, aprovechando cualquier rato libre que tenían, y es que, debido a la última clase de _Cuidados de Criaturas Mágicas_ , Leta se había empeñado en que era necesario multiplicar la cría de Horklump. Sin embargo, para que eso fuese aprobado por el Ministerio, era necesario que los hongos no fueran venenosos o que hubiera una forma de que no resultase tan peligrosa la cría.

Y ahí estaban, adaptando y mejorando la poción impermeable, que Leta había usado con los doxys, con ingredientes escasos, caros y ligeramente dañinos.

—¿Estás segura de que esto no perjudicará a los Horklump?

—Sí así fuera, no lo haría —le sonrió entre nubes de vapor turquesa—. ¿Me pasas un poco de moco de gusarajo?

—¿Cuánto vas a echar?

—¿Sinceramente? No lo he calculado —frunció el ceño, lanzó un hechizo de preservación al caldero y se acercó hasta el puñado de notas—. ¿Qué crees que pasará si echo demasiado?

—Oh, por Merlín.

—No seas tan dramático, es un experimento. No soy una experta. Y tú tampoco, no te pongas así. Probemos, ¿qué es lo peor que puede pasar?

—Odio esa pregunta —se mordisqueó el labio y pensó rápidamente todos los hechizos de protección que sabía. Nunca eran suficientes.

Leta, ni corta ni perezosa, vació casi todo el bote en el caldero. No pasó nada, al principio, pero enseguida la poción adquirió un tono grisáceo que no auguraba nada bueno, especialmente cuando del gris pasó al amaranto y, el vapor agradable de antes, empezó a oler a huevos podridos.

Newt cerró los ojos y murmuró un hechizo escudo. La cantidad de mocos de gusarajo importaba, joder que sí importaba. Como después averiguaron, no se podía mezclar más de dos gotas de moco con una base de poción elaborada con excrementos de Murtlap, si es que no querías volar medio laboratorio.

—Por las barbas de Salazar, _¡Newt!_

Cuarto castigo del año, maravilloso.

...

Si hay algo que hacían muy a menudo, era compartir pajaritos de papel mágico. Pero no siempre eran conversaciones agradables.

«¿Nos vemos en nuestro árbol esta tarde?»

«Tengo dos horas de estudio, lo siento».

«¿En serio? ES URGENTE, Newt».

«No puedo saltármelas, de verdad».

No recibió respuesta, cosa que sabía de antemano. Leta tendía a enfadarse por cosas así continuamente. Newt no podía hacer nada para remediarlo, no iba a ceder en esta ocasión puesto que había prometido a Adam y a Louis que los ayudaría con la prueba de _Encantamientos_ del jueves.

Sin embargo, eso no aliviaba la presión en el pecho al saber que había vuelto a decepcionar a su amiga.

—¿Todo bien, Newt?

—Sí —comentó desganado. Sintió la mirada de Louis en su nuca, pero no se giró hacia sus compañeros de cuarto porque sabía lo que vería en sus ojos. No necesitaba sentirse peor.

No necesitaba replantearse cómo de real era su amistad para Leta. Tomó pluma y papel conjurado. Se mordió el interior de la mejilla y empezó a escribir.

...

Leta estaba discutiendo a pleno pulmón con Cheryl.

De nuevo.

Newt se aferró con fuerza a su mochila y miró en todas las direcciones en busca de un profesor o un prefecto que pudiera parar esa pelea, antes de que llegaran a las maldiciones y algo malo ocurriera. No quería que Leta saliera herida ni mucho menos que tuviera problemas con su tía, tampoco dejarla a su aire.

Los estudiantes empezaron a rodear a las chicas, no para impedir que siguieran peleándose, ni de casualidad, sino para alentar el enfrentamiento. Newt le pareció escuchar a alguien sugerir un duelo en condiciones. Se puso más nervioso, respiró hondo, no servía de nada que tuviera uno de sus ataques en medio de la multitud.

—¿Qué está pasando aquí, jovencitos?

—¡Profesor! —se acercó a toda prisa. Los estudiantes empezaron a dispersarse, era obvio que no querían una sanción solo por estar allí en medio. Leta y Cherly ni se inmutaron—. Tiene que pararlas, profesor Dumbledore.

—Tranquilidad, Newton, respire. La paciencia es nuestra mayor virtud, recuérdelo.

Newt no podía pensar en calmarse, en absoluto.

El profesor Dumbledore disolvió la pelea en unos buenos cinco minutos, aunque dejó marcharse a Cheryl solamente perdiendo diez puntos y con una pequeña advertencia, no sucedió lo mismo con Leta, a quien le pidió expresamente que viniera a su despacho, esa noche, tras la cena para saber cuál era su castigo.

No hay que decir, tampoco, que Leta no estuvo muy contenta.

En cuanto el profesor se marchó, no sin antes darle una sonrisa comprensiva, que Newt no entendió ni le dio mucha importancia, se acercó hasta su amiga que había permanecido con la mirada gacha y en silencio.

—¡Leta! —intentó tocar su rostro, pero la chica le negó el contacto bruscamente. Newt se sintió dolido—. ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué te ha hecho…?

—Qué cínico eres, Newton —escupió con maldad provocando que el chico retrocediera—. Espero que estés contento, has conseguido que me castiguen.

—¿Qué? NO.

—Por supuesto que no. Voy y te creo, ¿no? —le lanzó una mirada venenosa y fue a buscar sus cosas donde las había dejado tiradas—. Pensé que éramos amigos, Newton.

—¡Y lo somos!

—No, los amigos no hacen daño.

—Leta, _Merlín_.

—Vas a tener que compensarme, si quieres que crea en nuestra amistad —le miró de arriba a abajo con asco y se marchó en dirección a los invernaderos sabiendo, porque claro que lo sabía, tenía que saberlo, que dejaba atrás un corazón roto.

¿Qué hizo Newt para compensarlo?

Cualquier cosa, lo que Leta quisiera.

...

Estaban a mitad de curso y su relación sufrió un nuevo cambio, pero fue positivo. No habían vuelto a discutir desde ese trágico malentendido y ahora volvían a ser inseparables. Seguían metiéndose en líos, pero estaban juntos.

Ese cambio no fue otro que un nuevo proyecto. No uno cualquiera, este no incluía calderos explotados o visitas al Bosque Prohibido o, tal vez, sí, pero era diferente porque podían y querían ampliarlo en cuanto acabasen Hogwarts, en unos años.

Estaban muy contentos e ilusionados. Por fin, veían la forma de unir sus sueños en uno y de mantener su amistad en el futuro; que nada ni nadie pudiera separarlos jamás.

—Es oficial, mi hermano y _Cheryl_ están juntos —dijo su nombre como si fuese algo sumamente asqueroso. Newt asintió de acuerdo, tomó su mano y le dio un pequeño apretón, ganándose una sonrisa de su amiga—. No quiero volver a casa este verano, Newt.

—¿Y a dónde quieres ir?

—Cualquier sitio estará bien, siempre que estés en él.

Newt se sonrojó. Leta hizo como que no se dio cuenta, los dos podían sentir el pulso del otro, como de acelerado estaba.

—¿Dónde quieres ir?

—Acabo de decírtelo, tonto.

—No, no. Me refiero que, si este año terminaramos, a dónde querrías ir.

—Donde tú quisieras —contestó como si nada y le devolvió el apretón—. ¿Sabes qué? Planifiquemos nuestro viaje al detalle, así se nos hará más ameno.

Leta se acurrucó en el pecho de Newt y cerró los ojos. Sí, podían organizar el viaje, elegir que sitios visitar primero, el dinero que eso iba a costar y los lugares donde iban a hospedarse. Era una buena idea. Una maravillosa, pero no tanto como descansar un rato en su árbol.

Newt, en contra de todo lo esperado, se relajó con Leta en sus brazos y también cerró los ojos. Esa noche, se saltaron la cena y el toque de queda, pero no por un experimento o alguna invención nueva de Leta, sino porque eran dos niños que estaban aprendiendo a ser adultos.

O a ser adolescentes.

 _Estaban aprendiendo a sentir._

...

No le gustaban los sentimientos.

Bueno, quizá estaba sonando un poco extrema, pero realmente prefería tener la cabeza en su sitio y no en las musarañas. En esas últimas semanas, había estado más pendiente de Newt que de sí misma y eso era más que extraño, surrealista. Y nada conveniente, especialmente si estás elaborando una poción que necesita tu absoluta atención. Todavía recuerda las dos noches que pasó en enfermería.

Qué pérdida de tiempo.

Horrible, aunque fueron las dos primeras noches que durmió en paz abrazada al hufflepuff, cosa que negaría, si alguien le preguntaba. La primera vez fue incómodo, Newt repelía el contacto físico y a ella le parecía una inmensa tontería de niñitas descerebradas. Cambió de opinión casi al instante, al comprobar que no era tan diferente a cuando se tomaban la mano o descansaban medio abrazados en su árbol.

Era, incluso, mejor.

—¿Te concentras, Lestrange? —Leta le lanzó una mirada asesina al rubio antes de hacer lo que se le pidió, no porque el medio veela se lo pidiera, ni de broma, sino porque quería aprobar _Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras_ con buena nota—. Eso es, guapa, deja de pensar en tu novio el retrasado.

Las buenas notas estaban sobrevaloradas, sin soltar la pluma y, tras muchos años de práctica, le lanzó una maldición que llevaba tiempo perfeccionando para su futuro viaje por el mundo con Newt. Una media sonrisa apareció en su rostro cuando el rubio, no recordaba su apellido, aulló de dolor y se llevó ambas manos a sus partes íntimas.

—Pobre tu hipotética novia —se burló pasándose la lengua por el labio inferior mientras le lanzaba una mirada asesina—, eso de ahí abajo no va a servirle de nada. ¿Podrás siquiera moverla para mear?

El profesor de Defensa llamó al orden, pero la gran mayoría de los estudiantes hacían tanto ruido, que era imposible. Los slytherin se echaron a reír y hubo quien le lanzó una mirada apreciativa a la pequeña Lestrange por tener las narices de hacer lo que acababa de hacer. Los gryffindor, en cambio, se quedaron boquiabiertos.

Típico.

—Señor Black, acompañe a este estudiante a enfermería —el aludido asintió, con una mueca de disgusto, intentó ayudar al malherido a moverse—. Y usted, señorita Lestrange, venga conmigo al despacho del director, va a explicarnos a ambos que acaba de ocurrir.

—Por supuesto.

El castigo valdría la pena.

...

—¿Es verdad lo que dicen?

—¿Qué es lo que dicen?

—¿Qué usaste un hechizo de castración para animales en un slytherin?

Leta intentó mantenerse seria, pero fue imposible con la cara de sorpresa de Newt, se echó a reír inmediatamente.

—Sí, maldita sea, Newt, tendrías que haber visto su cara, ¡era buenísima!

—Estás loca.

—Por favor —le cortó, entre risas, al ver que la cara de sorpresa pasaba a una de horror, aunque Leta estaba segura de ver un atisbo de diversión en sus ojos claros—. Ni ha pisado San Mungo, tan mal no está.

—Incorregible, Leta.

—Hice lo que tenía que hacer.

—Nada justifica eso.

—Sí, nadie te insulta en mi presencia, Newton. Que te quede claro.

—¿Lo hiciste por mí? —le costó hacer la pregunta pero la formuló, Leta le pudo dar eso porque ella tampoco sabía muy bien qué decir después de esa confesión.

Se apartó de su amigo, podía sentir un calor agobiante extendiéndose por su rostro, pero se negó a aceptar que se estaba sonrojando. Ella no se avergonzaba de sus actos, mucho menos se sonrojaba como una tonta hufflepuff.

—Leta —la llamó suavemente, acercándose a ella pero no obligándola a que lo mirase—. No tienes que defenderme, no me importan lo que digan.

—Pues a mí, sí. Eres mi amigo.

—Y tú, mi amiga.

Una sonrisa.

Dos, en realidad.

...

La Copa de las Casas se le había concedido a Ravenclaw. No le sorprende en absoluto, Slytherin había perdido muchos puntos en las últimas semanas, quedando por debajo de la Casa de las águilas. Gryffindor y Hufflepuff no eran una verdadera competencia este año. Tampoco le molestaba. La Copa era un juego de niños.

Sin embargo, Leta está pendiente de las miradas airadas que está recibiendo por parte de sus compañeros, entiende que le echen la culpa de la mitad de los puntos que han perdido, sabe muy bien que ha sido bastante imprudente en sus últimas incursiones al Bosque Prohibido y a los laboratorios de Pociones, eso y que el rubiales había acabado en San Mungo, después de todo.

Que no estuviera expulsada, sí que era algo sorprendente. Lo que no le gustaba ni un pelo, eran las amenazas siseantes que el grupito de séptimo, dirigido por la zorra de Cheryl, le estaban lanzando. Esas no tenían nada que ver con los juegos de Copas, para nada, sino con que Cheryl la odiaba y quería fastidiarla de algún modo.

Como dándole una paliza a base de hechizos punzantes. Prefería no arriesgarse, así que, mientras todos disfrutaban de la última cena, Leta pensó dónde iba a dormir esa noche porque Slytherin no era zona segura. La idea le vino cuando escuchó que algunos de sus compañeros iban a colarse en las salas comunes de otras Casas, ignoraba si por diversión o porque tuvieran pareja, amigos o hermanos.

«¿Contraseña de Hufflepuff? Sin preguntas».

Newt miró el pajarito de papel y después a Leta, a pesar de estar a un par de mesas de distancia. Leta se mordió el labio y se removió incómoda en el asiento, se dijo que montar un espectáculo, sería muy poco digno, pero si Newt no reaccionaba, le daría igual. Vio como el chico pedía una pluma y garabateaba algo en ese mismo papel, antes de hechizarlo y enviarlo.

«No tenemos, tienes que golpear el segundo barril, empezando por abajo, siguiendo un ritmo concreto».

Leta rodó los ojos, pero siguió leyendo las indicaciones.

...

No pudo apreciar la decoración de la Sala Común de Hufflepuff como le hubiera gustado, pero sí se de que era muy diferente a las mazmorras, hacía demasiado calor y el olor pastoso de los dulce estaba impregnado por todo el lugar. No le gustó mucho, pero tampoco fue insufrible.

No tenía otra alternativa y se negó a explicarse por qué su corazón latía con tantas fuerzas, había esquivado a los prefectos y a los profesores que estuvieran vigilando, estaba medianamente a salvo.

Llegó hasta la habitación de Newt sin problemas, sabía que sus compañeros de cuarto estarían durmiendo, por lo que podía entrar sin miedo a ser pillada, pero dudó.

—¿Leta? ¿Eres tú?

La chica tragó con fuerza y abrió la puerta. La habitación era pequeña y acogedora, pero Leta solo tuvo ojos para Newt, que parecía, si es que era posible, más pequeño con ese pijama tan ridículo y el pelo revuelto. En ese último año, le habían crecido bastante los rizos. Era adorable. Sin embargo, había algo diferente en él, Leta no sabría decir el qué, pero estar tan cerca suyo, le empezaba a poner nerviosa.

Odiaba estar nerviosa.

Sonrió para quitarle importancia y alzó una ceja divertida.

—¿Vas a dejarme pasar o tengo que dormir en la Sala Común?

Newt se apartó de la puerta y cubrió su rostro con los rizos. Leta se relajó al ver que el chico también estaba más nervioso de lo normal.

—¿Por qué? —estaban acostados, uno enfrente del otro, las cortinas echadas y un hechizo de bloqueo.

—Un pequeño problema llamado Cheryl —se mordió el labio y se acurrucó un poco más cerca, sus rodillas se tocaron— y quería asegurarme que cumples tu promesa.

—¡Siempre las cumplo!

—Shh, vas a conseguir que nos pillen —le cubrió la boca con la mano unos segundos, hasta que sintió el cálido aliento contra su piel, y la retiró—. Solo quería recordártelo.

—Promesa recordada.

—¿Me escribirás, de verdad?

—Sí.

—¿Todo lo que hagas con tus padres? Hasta lo más tonto, me encanta la cría de hipógrifos.

—Te creo —tomó su mano y le dio un pequeño apretón—. Escríbeme tú también, aunque sea para quejarte, se te da muy bien.

—Qué tonto eres.

Permanecieron en silencio unos minutos, con las manos entrelazadas y las rodillas en contacto, sumidos en sus propios pensamientos, ajenos a lo que estuviera sintiendo o pensando el otro. Leta notó que Newt se estaba quedando dormido, cuando decidió arriesgarse. Quería hacerlo y era mejor que lo hiciera esa noche, acercó su rostro al de su amigo con cuidado y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios.

Fue un leve contacto, pero los marcó a ambos. Con el tiempo, Newt llegaría a la conclusión de que no era así, que solo le marcó a él y que Leta solo estaba jugando, pero en ese momento, en ese pequeño instante, los dos sintieron lo mismo. Se sintieron felices, liberados y a punto de estallar, pero sin saber muy bien que estaba pasando.

—Buenas noches, Newt.

—Buenas noches, Leta.

Newt cumplió su promesa, Leta también.

* * *

 **continuará...**


	7. séptimo

**Capítulos:** 7/11.

 **Próximo capítulo:** 7/agosto.

* * *

 **terrible & hermosa**, por Angelito Bloodsherry.

 **VII.**

 _Estimado Sr. Scamander,_

 _es la última carta que va a recibir de mí este verano, espero que sepa apreciarla como es debido. Sé de primera mano que sus vacaciones han sido muy satisfactorias, por lo que espero, por su propio bien, que tenga una prueba física de ello, no me sirven fotografías ni objetos estrambóticos, pues se pueden falsificar, aunque se aceptarán todos los ingredientes para pociones que haya encontrado, sin quejas. Lo que busco, y debe concedermelo, es que su piel esté más tostada que la última vez que nos vimos o tendrá serios problemas. ¿Me ha entendido bien, señor Scamander?_

 _Como sabrá, tras mis innumerables lechuzas, que mis vacaciones no han sido del todo agradables, imagino que ya habrá hallado la forma de compensarme, pero, si no es así, se lo recuerdo. Y, también, le recuerdo que no soy la misma mujer que conoció, no me conformaré con un abrazo._

 _Feliz último día de libertad._

 _Nos veremos pronto._

 _Leta Lestrange._

—Qué cara de enamorado tienes —Newt dio un salto en la cama y se puso rojo como un tomate al ver la cara divertida de su hermano—. ¿Quién es? ¿Cómo se llama?

—¿Qué has dicho?

Theseus parpadeó divertido y se rascó el cuello.

—Ya sabía yo que estar tan cerca de dragones, te dejaría sordo —entró en la habitación y se dejó caer en la cama de Newt, la maleta estaba abierta entre ellos—. He dicho que tienes cara de enamorado.

—Enamorado.

—Sí, pones esa cara cada vez que recibes o lees una de esas lechuzas, ¿las tienes guardadas en una caja con floripondios o algo así?

—No te burles —gruñó avergonzado. Ocultó la carta debajo de la almohada y siguió doblando los jerseys nuevos, cualquier cosa menos mirar la cara de tonto de su hermano.

Durante un rato, solamente hizo eso: doblar y guardar ropa, siempre bajo la atenta mirada de su hermano que, por lo menos, ya no le parecía divertida la situación, aunque seguía sonriendo.

—¿Cómo sabes que estás enamorado?

Theseus dudó.

—Lo sabes —se encogió de hombros, queriendo restarle importancia al asunto, pero no pudiendo al ver la tensión de la mirada de su hermano. Lo estaba preguntando en serio y quería, por lo tanto, una respuesta seria—. No sé, hermanito. Supongo que es obvio.

—¿Has estado enamorado? —reformuló la pregunta.

—Sí, varias veces —suspiró dramático y, miró al techo de la habitación para hallar un poco de inspiración—. Tenía más o menos tu edad, la chica era muy testaruda.

—¿Cómo te sentías? ¿Te sentías como en una nube? ¿Cómo si pudieras hacer cualquier cosa por ella?

—Supongo.

—¿Qué pasó?

—No duramos mucho, no sé qué pasó. La veo a veces.

Newt asintió, poco conforme.

—En séptimo estuve saliendo con un chico —Newt le miró esperanzado—, siempre estábamos buscando tiempo para pasarlo juntos, jugábamos mucho _y nos besábamos mucho._

—¿Y?

—Ya está, ¿qué es lo que buscas?

Newt negó con la cabeza y reanudó su tarea. Theseus estuvo un rato en silencio, seguramente esperando que su hermano dijera algo más, pero acabó marchándose a su habitación. Newt recogió la carta, la dobló con cuidado y la guardó en una caja de madera, junto a las demás.

Sí, si de algo le había servido esta conversación, era para confirmar lo que ya sabía, que estaba enamorado de Leta Lestrange. Sin embargo, no le había gustado descubrir que amar no era sinónimo de permanencia. No si tomaba a su hermano de ejemplo, ninguna de sus parejas había durado lo suficiente. Y eso no es lo que quería con Leta, él quería estar con ella en el futuro.

...

Encontró a su amiga en uno de los vagones de la zona sur del Expreso, completamente sola. Leta estaba con la mirada perdida observando lo que sucedía tras la ventana, a los padres despidiéndose de sus hijos o a los niños yendo de un lugar a otro, buscando a sus amigos, hermanos o parejas. Lo que fuera.

Newt no lo veía interesante, más bien una pérdida de tiempo. Prefería observar a su amiga. Leta no había cambiado mucho, a primera vista. Parecía más alta, cosa que comprobaría cuando estuviera en pie, tenía el cabello un poco más largo, quizá no lo suficiente para recogerlo en una coleta, y su rostro lucía más adulto, menos aniñado, si es que se entendía lo que quería decir.

Su cuerpo también era diferente, más formado o con más curvas, pero no tuvo la oportunidad de apreciarlo correctamente, porque Leta eligió ese momento para notar su presencia. Newt supo, nada más ver la sonrisa pícara que su amiga le lanzó, que la chica llevaba un buen rato espiándole por el rabillo del ojo o por el reflejo de la ventana.

—¿Qué, forastero? ¿Me has echado de menos?

—Estoy más tostado —eligió como saludo, aludiendo a la última carta y ganándose una carcajada.

Soltó la maleta con torpeza y se sentó frente a su amiga, que no había desviado la mirada en ningún momento. Leta tenía una sonrisa espléndida decorando su rostro, se dijo que ese era el motivo por el que Newt no pudo apartar los ojos de la boca de su amiga, no pudo dejar de admirar el grosor de sus labios y lo apetecibles que parecían.

—Estás muy guapo.

—Tú —tragó saliva con fuerza y se obligó a levantar la mirada—. Tú también.

—Que no te quepa duda, señor Scamander.

Conversaron durante todo el viaje de vuelta a Hogwarts, como si no hubieran estado separados todos estos meses y viviendo realidades opuestas. Newt pensó, feliz, que tal vez su relación con Leta sería diferente, porque siempre lo había sido, que no se separarían jamás, pasara lo que pasase.

—Somos amigos, ¿verdad?

—Lo somos.

—¿Para siempre?

—No lo sé — respondió, antes de darle un mordisco a su rana de chocolate. Newt tenía mala cara, pero Leta lo achacó a las grageas de todos los sabores que estaba comiendo.

—Pero, dijiste…

—Es que no has hecho bien la pregunta, Newton —le sonrió divertida—. Sí, estaremos siempre juntos.

A veces, no se pueden cumplir las promesas.

* * *

 **continuará...**


	8. octavo

**Capítulos:** 8/11.

 **Próximo capítulo:** 8/agosto.

* * *

 **terrible & hermosa**, por Angelito Bloodsherry.

 **VIII.**

Leta era preciosa, pero también una temeraria y eso que pertenecía a la Casa de las Serpientes. Mucho había tardado su amiga en organizar una de sus incursiones nocturnas a los laboratorios de Pociones. Pero, antes, había sido necesario un viajecito por el Bosque Prohibido para recolectar unos ingredientes de nada. Sí, demasiado tiempo sin meterse en líos.

Newt todavía no asimilaba la pedazo de suerte que habían tenido esa noche, habían entrado y salido del Bosque sin cruzarse con nadie, y habían elaborado la gama de pociones que Leta necesitaba en un tiempo récord, también sin que nadie los interrumpiera.

Pero Leta tenía que tentar a la suerte, por supuesto.

—Buenas noches...

—No —se puso en su camino con una sonrisa radiante, todavía llevaba los tubos de pociones en las manos—. La noche es joven.

—¿De qué estás hablando? ¡Esta locura nos ha llevado horas!

—Eres un exagerado, Newton —se guardó los tubos con cuidado en el bolsillo de la túnica y lanzó unos cuantos hechizos de protección, por si acaso—. Esta _cosita_ no ha sido para tanto.

Newt se abstuvo de decir lo que opinaba de esas insignificantes pociones y el riesgo que habían tomado por ellas, cuando, Newt estaba seguro, podría haberlas comprado en el próximo viaje a Hogsmeade por un galeón por tubo.

—¿Y ahora qué, Leta?

—Qué cascarrabias eres. Luego dicen que soy la mandona —se dio unos golpecitos con la varita en la palma de su mano—. ¿No quieres un viajecito por el campo de Quidditch?

—¿Quieres pasear? —no se lo podía creer, ¿los vapores de la poción le habían afectado al cerebro? Le pareció escuchar un ruido al final del pasillo. Leta le sonrió—. No van a castigarnos por un paseo. Adiós.

—¡Quiero volar!

—No grites —le cubrió la boca con la mano y puso la otra en su nuca, rozando su cabello.

Estaban demasiado cerca, no tanto como otras veces para que le afectase de _esa forma_ , pero lo suficiente como para volverse loco. Podía notar lo rápido que iba su corazón y, aunque no estaba del todo seguro, creía que Leta también lo sentía. Hacía mucho tiempo que Newt no se sentía tan torpe delante de Leta, todo el mundo pensaba que tenía un problema grave, que era asocial e, incluso, raro, pero no más con Leta. Ahora, no estaba tan seguro.

Leta sonrió contra la sensible piel de su mano y Newt jadeó por el cosquilleo. Se apartó con cuidado, nunca dejó de mirar la sonrisa de su amiga; nunca apartó la vista de esos labios que podrían enloquecer hasta un ciego.

—¿Y bien? —susurró Leta—. ¿Quieres volar, Newt?

Newt se lamió los labios y, como si le hubiera lanzado una _Imperius_ , asintió de forma mecánica.

Y volaron, esa noche, con las estrellas como únicos testigos, Newt y Leta recorrieron todo el campo de Quidditch con sus escobas; completamente libres. Jugaron, rieron y se persiguieron, no eran más que dos puntos en mitad de la oscuridad; dos puntos iluminados por la luna y las estrellas.

Newt lo supo, como sabía que el sol salía por el este y se ocultaba por el oeste, no le quedaba la menor duda, estaba total y perdidamente enamorado de Leta Lestrange. No podía importarle menos esa revelación, porque nunca había sido tan feliz.

Sin embargo, cuando le das ese tipo de poder a alguien, también le estás dado la capacidad de hacer de tu vida, un infierno. Newt no lo supo ver y Theseus no imaginó que fuese necesario explicárselo, ¿quién espera que, a esa edad, alguien pueda marcarte tanto?

...

—¿Qué tienes ahí?

—¡NADA!

Adam soltó una risita desde el otro lado de la habitación, mientras que Louis se recuperaba del grito que había pegado Newt justo en sus narices. No había tenido intención de asustar a su amigo, cuando se acercó. Es que estaba tan agotado, física y mentalmente, de estudiar la misma lesión durante horas que, en cuanto se había fijado en la mirada de corderito de Newt, no había dudado en tomarse un descanso y ver qué era lo que tenía a su amigo de esa forma.

¿Y qué había hecho Newt? Transformarse en un lucero de Navidad y esconder, a toda prisa, el papel o lo que sea que le había puesto en ese estado de idiota. Louis no había tenido tiempo de preguntarse de qué se trataba, pero habría apostado su caja de grageas de todos lo sabores a que era una fotografía.

—Perdona —se disculpó, al ver que su amigo no se relajaba—. Tampoco es para que saltes así, Newt. Puedes confiar en nosotros.

Newt se relajó.

—No, soy yo quien tiene que disculparse.

—¿Y? —preguntó Adam desde el otro lado, que seguía garabateando en las esquinas de sus notas, pero miraba a sus dos amigos, interesado—. ¿Qué es lo que tienes escondido? ¿No serán las lechuzas de Lestrange, de nuevo?

Sonaba resignado, Newt no le hizo caso.

—Es… —se mordisqueó el labio—. No es nada, sigamos estudiando, los TIMOs son en unos meses.

Adam y Louis se miraron suspicaces. Adam soltó la pluma y dejó de estar tumbado en la cama, para sentarse en ella. No querían intervenir, cada vez que lo hacían, se arriesgaban a que Newt no les dirigiera la palabra durante días, pero se estaban hartando de la zorra de Lestrange y no podían seguir así, sin hacer nada.

—¿Es una foto?

Newt se encogió de hombros.

—Es una foto.

—¿De quién? —preguntó Adam, de nuevo, no del todo contento con el camino que estaba tomando la conversación—. ¿De Lestrange? ¿Tienes una foto suya?

—No está bien sacarle fotos a la gente —bromeó Louis para quitarle hierro al asunto, sabiendo que en cualquier momento, alguien iba a hacer un comentario desafortunado.

—Ella me la mandó —se incorporó Newt, indignado, pero su rostro seguía tan rosa como un rato antes, sino más—. En una de sus lechuzas, es de un viaje a París.

—¿Qué?

—Ella cree que está ridícula, pero —recuperó la foto del escondite improvisado y la miró embelesado—, creo que está… Bueno, ella es… siempre.

Adam se levantó cabreado, Louis dio un paso atrás para interponerse en el camino de su amigo. Newt no les prestó atención, siguió mirando la fotografía, como si fuese la cosa más importante del universo.

—Adam —le advirtió Louis—, déjalo.

—No, imposible —apretó los puños con fuerza—. Estoy hasta las narices de esa egoísta, va a hacerle daño.

Louis no supo qué decir, tampoco quería ponerse a defender a Lestrange, cuando Adam tenía toda la razón del mundo. Pero es que no podían hacer mucho, ¿qué iban a hacer? ¿decirle a Newt las verdades a la cara? No las creería, estaba demasiado ciego por los encantos de Lestrange, como para ver la realidad.

—Chicos —los dos se volvieron, hasta Newt, expectantes—: estoy enamorado de Leta.

—Esto es el colmo —no sabía si reír o llorar. Louis estaba pálido—. ¿En serio, Newt, eres tan tonto? ¿Cómo te has enamorado de alguien tan falso e hipócrita?

—¿Por qué la odiáis tanto?

—Porque es veneno, creo que ya te lo hemos dicho unas ciento de veces, ¡no le importas, Newt! ¡Te usa! ¿No te ha quedado claro después de todas las veces que te ha arrastrado a hacer algo que no quieres? ¿o cuando se enfada porque sí y tú sufres como un gilipollas? Le gusta hacer daño, Newt: abre los ojos.

Louis sabía lo que iba a pasar, así que se apartó y se dejó caer en su propia cama. Cerró los ojos y esperó. Newt, en contra de lo natural, recogió sus cosas y salió de la habitación sin decir nada. Adam y Louis se miraron unos segundos.

—¿Qué podemos hacer?

—Nada —tomó sus apuntes de _Herbología_ —. Cruzad los dedos para que el golpe que reciba, sea lo menos doloroso.

—Sí.

...

Newt encontró a Leta en la entrada de la biblioteca. Había estado vagando por los pasillos sin un rumbo fijo, pero al ver a su amiga, supo lo que tenía que hacer. Leta tenía varios tratados en las manos, parecían pesados, pero no le importaba. Se acercó hasta ella, con los ojos llorosos, con unos pergaminos arrugados en una mano y con la fotografía en la otra.

—¿Newt? —parecía genuinamente preocupada—. ¿Por qué…? ¿Estás bien?

Newt la besó, justo ahí, en mitad de un pasillo y en la entrada de una biblioteca atestada de estudiantes. El beso le supo a sal, a tinta _y a Leta_.

—Sí, estoy bien.

No, no lo estaba.

* * *

 **continuará...**


	9. noveno

**Capítulos:** 9/11.

 **Próximo capítulo:** 9/agosto.

* * *

 **terrible & hermosa**, por Angelito Bloodsherry.

 **IX.**

Quedaban unas semanas para los exámenes. Los estudiantes de quinto y séptimo se pasaban el día con las narices pegadas a los libros, pasando apuntes a limpio o pidiéndolos, y revisando tratados antiguos que pudieran completar la materia que ya tenían interiorizada.

Era estresante.

Newt llevaba desde por la mañana encerrado en la biblioteca, lo más lejos posible de las multitudes, rodeado de libros sobre _Runas Antiguas_ y _Cuidados para las criaturas mágicas_. Más tarde, tras el almuerzo, se pondría con _Encantamientos_ y _Transformaciones_ , cerca del Lago Negro. Por la noche, con Leta, repasará _Pociones_ y _Defensa contra las artes oscuras_. Lo tiene todo organizado, no puede fallar.

Sin embargo, eso es lo que pasó.

Newt estaba repasando el listado de traducciones totalmente agotado, cuando vio aparecer a Leta detrás de una estantería. La chica tardó en reconocerle, se las había apañado para ocultarse bien, por lo que la pudo observar sin miramientos. No se habían vuelto a besar desde esa fatídica tarde, meses atrás, pero Newt era incapaz de olvidar ese momento, todo lo que sintió y las ganas que tenía de poder repetirlo. Pero no se veía capaz de hacerlo, si Leta no había sacado el tema, ¿por qué arriesgarse? No quería perderla.

Pensó en las palabras de sus amigos, sacudió la cabeza, soltó los pergaminos y le hizo una señal a Leta, ganándose unas cuantas miradas asesinas de los que intentaban estudiar. Newt se disculpó como pudo.

—Lo conseguí —fue lo primero que dijo al llegar a su mesa—. Lo he conseguido, Newt.

—¿El qué?

—¿Recuerdas la poción que me traía por la calle de la amargura?

—¿La variante del _Veritaserum_?

—Sí, ¿cuál si no? —se sentó a su lado, totalmente nerviosa, parecía que en cualquier momento se iba a poner a dar saltos de alegría—. Quiero probarla, Newt. Y ya, por favor.

—No creo que sea buena idea, Leta. Podría ser peligroso.

—No digas tonterías, todas las anteriores eran peligrosas, esta no. ¡Es la definitiva! Te lo prometo, funcionará. Como la _Veritaserum,_ controla la mente del que se la beba, pero aunque tenga un efecto similar a la _Imperius,_ solo funcionará con las criaturas mágicas. Es indoloro, lo juro.

Newt se mordió el labio con fuerza. Sabía muy bien en lo que había estado trabajando su amiga estas últimas semanas o meses, si se paraba a pensarlo, también cuán peligroso era intentar utilizar la poción y los riesgos que corrían, si alguien los pillaba, pero, ¿cómo negarse a ayudarla, cuando se la veía tan ilusionada? No podía decirle que no, nunca había podido.

 _Tal vez sus amigos tenían razón._

—Newt, por favor —le suplicó una vez más—. Somos amigos, ¿verdad? Pues como mejor amigo, estás obligado a ayudarme.

¿Lo estaba?

¿Estaba obligado a decir que sí?

Se tomó un segundo para mirar su mesa de estudio; sus libros y sus apuntes. Se tomó un segundo para pensar en las palabras de Leta y en el poder que tenían sobre él. Era peligroso, la poción en sí, lo era. Sin embargo, si le decía que no, si dejaba que su amiga fuese sola a usarla, ¿no sería eso ser un mal amigo? ¿no le pondría a la misma altura que a la familia de Leta?

Leta merecía el cielo y las estrellas; merecía ser admirada, respetada y amada. No dejada de lado, no expuesta al peligro. Era estúpido pensar que podía decir que no, porque no quería hacerlo.

—Bien.

Leta dio un pequeño saltito en la silla y le abrazó.

—Ya sé con qué vamos a usarlo, será divertido.

...

No lo fue.

Todo ocurrió muy rápido, tanto que Newt no tuvo tiempo de asimilarlo hasta que fue demasiado tarde para arreglarlo. Leta había encontrado un jarvey habitando los terrenos de Hogwarts y había decidido, incluso antes de tener la poción en funcionamiento, que sería su víctima. No le gustaba usar esa palabra, sonaba demasiado fatalista, prefería algo como elegido o similar, pero casi era lo mismo.

No fue una buena idea desde el principio, pero Newt lo dejó estar. Como bien le habían dicho sus amigos, en innumerables ocasiones, estaba demasiado ciego para darse cuenta de lo que pasaba o, peor, le daba igual porque se trataba de Leta.

La poción funcionó, el jarvey hizo todo lo que Leta le pidió, desde escarbar un pequeño agujero, traerle una piedra o repetir lo que Leta le dijera, como un perfecto loro. No solo funcionaba, iba a las mil maravillas.

Entonces, ¿dónde estaba el problema? En que Leta nunca se conformaba con un _muy bien_ , quería _un espectacular, Leta. Eres maravillosa_. Quería el reconocimiento del mundo, no el de Newt. Tal vez por eso le pidió al jarvey, sin darse cuenta de que seguramente la poción tendría sus límites, que fuese a molestar inocentemente a un grupo de estudiantes de primero que paseaban por la zona.

Leta perdió el control del jarvey y, el pobre animal al sentirse libre, estalló. Se puso nervioso y no reaccionó del todo bien. Las cosas no terminaron como Leta había esperado, pero sí como Newt imaginó. No acabaron mal porque esos estudiantes salieran despavoridos o un jarvey medio desquiciado estuviera corriendo por los terrenos, no, sino por haber manipulado ingredientes peligrosos y usado una poción no supervisada por el Ministerio, en medio de un colegio lleno de niños menores de edad.

Esta vez, Leta y Newt no pudieron librarse del castigo. Se encontraban en el despacho del director, con sus dos Jefes de Casa y, aunque no lo entendieron ni le dieron importancia, el profesor de _Encantamientos_. Los dos estaban asustados o eso pensó Newt, al ver que su amiga no miraba al frente y temblaba.

—Es inaceptable, señores.

Newt era incapaz de escuchar nada más. No había que ser un genio para saber que no iban a librarse con un simple castigo o un par de gritos, iba a ser mucho peor. No quería que Leta sufriera las consecuencias de un simple accidente, pero tampoco sabía cómo conseguirlo. ¿Qué podía hacer cuando era obvio que Leta era la maniática de las pociones?

—Tendremos que esperar al veredicto de los Gobernadores —comentó amablemente el profesor Dumbledore. Newt se obligó a escuchar, ¿qué habría dicho el director para que el profesor interviniera? Miró a Leta, que sollozaba en silencio, y después a su Jefe de Casa, que parecía decepcionado—. La expulsión me parece extrema, director.

¿Qué?

NO.

No podía permitirlo. Su amiga no podía ser expulsada, bastante problemas tenía en su casa como para que tuviera que aguantar a su tía más tiempo del necesario. Tenía que hacer algo y tenía que hacerlo ya. Pensó en la fotografía que llevaba en el bolsillo interior de la túnica, en el beso que compartieron en Hufflepuff, casi un año atrás, o en el hecho de que estaba enamorado de Leta y no podía permitirse que sufriera, si estaba en su mano cambiar las cosas.

—Fui yo —todos permanecieron en silencio, casi podía sentir la mirada sorprendida y húmeda de Leta en su rostro. Se negó a mirarla—. Fue mi idea, mi investigación y mi poción. Leta solo es culpable de ayudarme, de nada más.

—Hijo —comenzó el profesor Dumbledore, como si supiera que era mentira y quisiera remediarlo, pero el director le cortó antes de que pudiera decir nada más. No es como si Newt fuese a escucharlo, tampoco.

Newt estaba empezando a agobiarse, tenía que aguantar un poco más.

—Señorita Lestrange, ¿es eso cierto?

No sabía lo que su amiga iba a decir, si es que iba a decir algo, pero Newt no se lo permitió, de todas formas. Se dijo que era para salvar a su amiga, pero, en realidad, con el paso de los años, sabría que fue para no descubrir que Leta siempre se eligiría a sí misma, por encima de todo y de todos; que no le importaba en lo más mínimo que Newt hubiera decidido sacrificarse por ella.

—Lo hice yo, profesor —le cortó Newt insolente o así le pareció que sonaba su voz por la mirada que el Jefe de Slytherin le lanzó—. Leta no tiene nada que ver, se lo juro. Si alguien tiene que pagar, ese soy yo.

—¿Estás seguro, muchacho?

—Sí, profesor Dumbledore.

El profesor asintió poco conforme, no dijo nada más porque sabía que poco podía hacer para cambiar la situación. Newt lo sabía, todos allí, también. Y ahí, justo en ese momento, fue cuando supo que no había marcha atrás, que su vida en Hogwarts había acabado y que su futuro viajando y conociendo criaturas extraordinarias, también. Sin embargo, no dolió como esperaba, lo hacía, pero no tanto como imaginaba, más bien se sintió liberado porque su amiga tendría una segunda oportunidad, podría hacer sus sueños realidad. Y lo más importante, no estaría condenada a una vida de aristócrata aburrida.

—Los Gobernantes de Hogwarts estarán de acuerdo con la expulsión, pero no tanto con que la señorita Lestrange sea liberada de su parte de culpa.

—Me encargaré personalmente de su castigo, director.

—No lo dudo, profesor Bulstrode.

El Jefe de la Casa Slytherin se incorporó y obligó a Leta a que lo hiciera también. Newt, que era incapaz de aguantar la presión del momento, se atrevió a mirar a su amiga directamente, una vez más. Leta tenía mal aspecto, su rostro estaba húmedo y sus ojos brillantes, pero ya no lloraba. Parecía sorprendida. Genuinamente sorprendida. Newt quiso decir muchas cosas, tantas que se le traban las palabras en la garganta, quiso decirle que no se preocupase, que fuese feliz, que siempre estarían juntos, que las distancias físicas no eran nada, que no era el final y que estaba enamorado de ella. Quiso transmitir todo eso con una simple mirada, debido a que ninguno de los dos sabía _Legeremancia_ y se odiaba por ello, pero Leta no le dio la oportunidad, le apartó la cara y, sin un simple adiós, después de tantos años amistad y de sacrificios, salió del despacho como una sombra.

Newt sintió que se asfixiaba y no supo que estaba llorando, que se había quebrado, hasta que sintió la mano del profesor Dumbledore en su hombro. Fue reconfortante, nunca antes se había sentido tan desnudo como esa noche.

—El amor es una espada de doble filo, muchacho.

Y cuánta razón tenía.

* * *

 **continuará...**


	10. final

**Capítulos:** 10/11.

* * *

 **terrible & hermosa**, por Angelito Bloodsherry.

 **X.**

Se había acabado.

Sabía que iba a ser expulsado, porque ese había sido el motivo por el que había tomado la decisión de echarse encima todas las responsabilidades del accidente, pero fue duro escucharlo estando sin Leta y sabiendo las consecuencias. No terminar sus estudios en Hogwarts es perderlo todo, incluso lo que nunca imaginó que pudiera tener o desear. No habría un futuro para él o, por lo menos, no el futuro que había imaginado.

Estuvo a punto de echarse atrás, confesar la verdad, pero el rostro húmedo y los ojos enrojecidos de su amiga, se lo impidieron. Tal vez nunca podría dedicarse a lo que quería, pero sería feliz. Sin embargo, no podía pensar lo mismo de Leta. Si era expulsada, su tía nunca se lo perdonaría, aunque tuviera la oportunidad de estudiar en el extranjero o desde casa, siempre se lo echaría en cara. Viviría un infierno, él sobreviviría, Leta no.

—Señor Scamander, sus padres vendrán a recogerlo en una hora, haga sus maletas.

—Sí, director. Gracias.

El profesor Dumbledore lo miró con simpatía, pero Newt no tuvo las fuerzas para corresponder su mirada, se sentía demasiado abrumado y cansado como para intentarlo. Salió del despacho rumbo a las cocinas, donde se encontraba escondida su Sala Común, pensando que iba a decirle a sus amigos o como iba a enfrentarse a las miradas curiosas de sus compañeros de Casa, todos querrían saber qué estaba pasando y él no estaba preparado para responder preguntas. Lo que necesitaba, lo que ansiaba más que poder cerrar los ojos y rogar que todo fuese un mal sueño, es ver a Leta y despedirse de ella correctamente.

Nunca había estado en Slytherin, pero sabía dónde se encontraba situado. Era un riesgo ir hasta allí, pasado el toque de queda, pero ya estaba expulsado. ¿Qué más podían hacerle, si lo peor ya había ocurrido? No iba a poder usar magia, no iba a poder terminar sus estudios y no vería a Leta en mucho tiempo.

¿Cruzarse con un prefecto o profesor de guardia? Era lo de menos. Y se había vuelto un experto en pasar desapercibido, gracias a todos los paseos nocturnos con Leta, paseos que nunca más sucederían. El pensamiento le mataba, pero retuvo las ganas de llorar y siguió caminando hasta alcanzar su destino.

La entrada a la Casa Slytherin era muy diferente a la de Hufflepuff, diferente porque no había nada que te indicase que la entrada estaba en alguna parte. Había dos bolas de luz flotantes, pero por lo demás, era un muro como otro cualquiera de las mazmorras. No había nada allí que le dijera que eso era la entrada, salvo que sabía que todos los slytherins tomaban ese desvío para llegar a su Sala Común.

Pasó las manos por la pared, notando los ladrillos que componían el muro. Intentó notar la magia en ellos para saber si estaba en el lugar correcto, pero falló. Se quedó quieto, iba a hacerse daño, muchísimo, si se paraba a pensar en la hora que era y en si habría algún estudiante levantado, pero no podía marcharse sin ver a Leta una última vez.

—¡Abridme, por favor! —empezó a golpear la pared y a gritar—. ¡Leta! ¡Necesito hablar con Leta, un momento! ¡POR FAVOR!

Siguió dando golpes secos al muro sin importarle el dolor punzante que se extendía por sus nudillos hasta sus muñecas o el líquido cálido que se escurría entre sus dedos. No quería perder la esperanza, pero se estaba rompiendo. Todo le estaba empezando a pasar factura. Se le nublaba la vista por culpa de las lágrimas, la garganta le ardía de tanto gritar y casi no sentía las manos.

No quiso pensar en la posibilidad de que nadie lo estuviera escuchando o, peor, que no hubiera un alma en el otro lado porque fuese un muro macizo normal. No se rindió, no había otra alternativa.

—¡ABRIDME!

El muro tembló contra sus puños, los ladrillos se movieron y levantaron una fina capa de polvo, mientras un hueco aparecía en medio. Era un pasillo oscuro, iluminado por bolas de luz muy similares a los de la entrada y que Newt sabía conducirán a Slytherin. Newt se apartó un poco, al no reconocer al chico que estaba parado en la entrada con mala cara.

—¿Estás loco, chico? —gritó al ver las manos ensangrentadas de Newt y su rostro enrojecido—. Ve a enfermería para que te curen, insensato.

—Quiero ver a Leta.

— _¿Qué?_ ¿Y si no hubiera estado haciendo una ronda por el pasillo, idiota? Nadie te habría escuchado rompiéndote las manos.

Newt se limpió las lágrimas con la manga de su túnica, intentó calmarse, tomar el control, pero no lo conseguiría hasta ver a Leta. Su amiga era la única persona que podría calmarlo. Necesitaba saber que había hecho lo correcto, porque se sentía como todo lo contrario.

—Solo quiero hablar con ella, un segundo.

El chico, sexto o séptimo, negó con la cabeza y miró hacia atrás, hacia la oscuridad del pasillo que llevaba a la Sala Común, como buscando una respuesta a la petición de Newt. Se volvió hasta él y había algo diferente en su mirada, Newt no quería la pena de nadie y menos de un Slytherin, pero no comentó nada. Esperó.

—Mira chico, lárgate anda.

—Quiero ver a Leta.

—No me cabrees, hazme caso. Es lo mejor.

—Por favor —se acercó hasta el slytherin, no quería suplicar, pero es que no encontraba la forma de ser él mismo otra vez.

—¿Es que no has tenido suficiente Lestrange para una vida? ¡Que dejes de ser su perrito faldero, idiota! —estalló y pareció arrepentirse, porque suavizó el tono inmediatamente—. Eres patético, chico.

¿Lo era?

...

Recogió sus cosas con sumo cuidado y en silencio porque, no sabía cómo había tenido tanta suerte, sus amigos ya estaban durmiendo detrás de sus cortinas, cuando llegó. Había tenido que intercambiar unas palabras con los prefectos de su Casa un rato antes, pero se marcharía sin ver la cara de decepción de Adam y Louis, y sin tener que reconocer, ante ellos, que tal vez habían tenido razón todo este tiempo.

Les escribiría una lechuza en cuanto llegase a su casa. Quizá, en otro momento, podría despedirse en condiciones de ellos, esta vez tendría que conformarse con eso.

Newt se dirigió a la entrada de Hogwarts, donde sabía que sus padres le esperarían. Le dolía el pecho y todavía tenía ganas de llorar, pero estaba mucho más relajado que media hora antes. No es que los gritos de ese slytherin hubieran sido un bálsamo para sus heridas, que no lo habían sido, sino que saber que, quien había creído su mejor amiga, no quisiera verlo, era suficiente para volver a la realidad; para poner sus pensamientos en orden.

Hogwarts ya no era su hogar.

Miró su varita con añoranza y la apretó con fuerza. ¿Se la rompería el director ahora? ¿Sus padres? ¿Tendría que hacerlo él como parte del castigo? Respiró agitado y casi se llevó por delante a la figura que estaba parada en mitad del pasillo. Parpadeó un par de veces, ya que las lágrimas le impedía ver correctamente, y reconoció al profesor Dumbledore.

—¿Profesor?

—Me gustaría que me acompañases, querido muchacho. Tus padres están esperando.

Y Newt quiso decirle, que sí, que iba a reunirse con ellos, pero que esa no era la dirección correcta, que sus padres estaban esperando fuera, en los terrenos de Hogwarts, pero se mantuvo en silencio. El profesor de _Encantamientos_ había sido una sombra constante a lo largo de estos últimos años y parecía saber más que cualquier otro mago normal y corriente. Sin embargo, aunque quería confiar en él, no podía, porque no entendía cuáles eran sus propósitos al querer ayudarle.

¿Por qué él? ¿Que tenía de especial para alguien como Albus Dumbledore?

—¿Te gusta Hogwarts?

—Sí.

—¿Qué quieres ser de mayor, Newt?

—Quiero cuidar y criar animales, conocerlos, entenderlos y que los demás también lo hagan.

El profesor asintió, había un brillo especial en sus ojos azules que desconcertó a Newt completamente.

—Perfecto, adelante.

Nunca pensó que, después de todo lo que había vivido en tan pocas horas, entrar en un modesto despacho como ese, cambiaría su vida de nuevo. El profesor Dumbledore no creía que Newt fuese culpable, pero que el daño estaba hecho y que no había manera de remediarlo, pero que podía ayudar a compensarlo. Newt casi no entendió nada de esa conversación, salvo que, por una razón desconocida o incomprensible para alguien tan joven como Newt, Albus Dumbledore quería ayudarlo a terminar sus estudios desde casa, asegurarse que se sacase los TIMOs y, posteriormente, los ÉXTASIS, y que no hubiera ningún problema desde el Ministerio o desde la Junta de Gobernadores de Hogwarts.

—¿Le gustaría, Newton?

—Sí, gracias… Yo…

Quizá no todo estaba perdido.

...

Ese verano, tras recibir la lechuza con sus TIMOs, Newt escribió para contárselo a Leta. Había escrito muchas cartas, casi de forma diaria, durante esos meses y nunca había recibido respuesta. Pero eso no le impidió seguir intentándolo, aunque había llegado a creer que su amiga le había manipulado, como Adam, Louis o ese slytherin le habían dicho, había tardado poco en cambiar de opinión.

Leta era especial, una amiga diferente a lo que se creía normal. Por supuesto que iba a reaccionar de forma tan extrema esa noche, estaba dolida y no quería ver a nadie, mas no quería decir que su amistad no fuese real; que sus sentimientos no fueran correspondidos. Todo lo contrario.

Todos los días, en algún momento, miraba con anhelo la fotografía de Leta, repasaba su rostro con las yemas de sus dedos y pensaba, o soñaba despierto, en ese futuro compartido donde solo serían ellos dos, dos almas libres y atados por un fino hilo, inseparables, con infinitos deseos.

—¿Newt? —el chico firmó la carta y se la entregó a su lechuza—. ¿Vienes conmigo al Callejón Diagon?

Se aparecieron en uno de los puntos habilitados por los aurores y se dirigieron a las diferentes tiendas que su madre quisiera visitar ese día. Newt no estaba prestando atención, simplemente caminaba a su lado y se preguntaba lo que estaría haciendo Leta en ese momento, si estaría leyendo un libro, descansando o paseando como él. Quizá podrían estar a punto de cruzarse, como en sus sueños, por lo que se obligó a mirar en serio a su alrededor.

—¿Te ocurre algo, Newt?

—No —sonrió feliz, tomó una de las bolsas encogidas de su madre y se la guardó en el bolsillo de la túnica—. No pasa nada.

Sí, sí que pasaba. Su corazón iba a salirsele del pecho. Fue al doblar la esquina, al dirigirse a la librería a hacer un encargo, cuando la vio. Se quedó estático, al reconocerla. Leta estaba a escasos pasos de distancia, con una túnica azul cobalto -no añil-, agarrada al brazo de un hombre mayor, que sería su padre, y acompañada de una mujer con rostro severo, su tía, supuso.

Newt no reaccionó al principio, solo podía escuchar los latidos de su corazón y solo podía ver el rostro cálido de su amiga o así fue hasta que Leta, por casualidad o porque es lo que tenía que pasar, clavó sus ojos oscuros en él. Fue ahí cuando reaccionó, pero no de la forma que había esperado o soñado estos últimos meses. Leta no le miró con cariño, no sonrió si quiera, simplemente le lanzó una mirada seca y frunció el ceño, como si acabara de oler algo desagradable, en lugar de ver a su mejor amigo.

Newt retrocedió y pensó, en un momento de lucidez, que así tenía que sentirse alguien al recibir un imperdonable: roto y vacío. No podía imaginarse una sensación peor, no cuando Leta se alejaba de él sin darle una segunda mirada. Y para siempre.

Ese día, en medio del Callejón Diagon y con el corazón hecho pedazos, fue la última vez que Newt Scamander y Leta Lestrange se vieron. Sin embargo, aunque Newt quisiera, no fue la última vez que el chico buscó en sus dulces ojos, infinitas respuestas a infinitas preguntas nunca formuladas en voz alta, porque esa foto arrugada, hecha en una tarde parisina y entregada en una inocente lechuza, marcaría su vida y le acompañaría de aquí en adelante.

Porque esa foto era más que una simple fotografía, lo era _todo_. Y, al mismo tiempo, no era absolutamente _nada_. El perfecto reflejo de lo que fue una vez su relación con Leta Lestrange; _lo que fue para él._

* * *

 **continuará...**


	11. epílogo

**Capítulos:** 11/11.

* * *

 **terrible & hermosa**, por Angelito Bloodsherry.

 **Epílogo**

 **catorce años después**

El tiempo es efímero. Es como el aire o el agua, se nos escapa de entre los dedos, sin ni siquiera ser conscientes de que está ocurriendo. Los años pasan a una velocidad vertiginosa. Los recuerdos, esos que han marcado nuestras vidas y que son parte de nuestras emociones más poderosas, se convierten en leves pinceladas de lo que fuimos, somos y seremos.

Estar en Londres de nuevo es extraño, pero se siente correcto. Newt sabe que su hogar no es un sitio en particular, no es la ciudad londinense ni cualquier otro lugar, sino el mundo entero: allá donde vaya, donde se le necesite o donde él sienta que pertenece. Sin embargo, aunque cueste aceptarlo o quizá ya no, pues el tiempo todo lo cura, Londres siempre será una parte esencial de él, una de la no que quiere ni puede desprenderse, porque le sería imposible. No puede negarse a pisar lo que una vez consideró su tierra, aunque sea por una breve temporada, porque sería negarse a sí mismo. Newt ha crecido demasiado para ser tan infantil.

Londres es todo lo bueno y todo lo malo que hay en él, pero, al mismo tiempo, no es absolutamente nada. Solo un sitio, una música, un paisaje, un olor, un sabor, una persona, una sonrisa o una lágrima.

Es un todo o es un nada.

O ambas cosas.

Newt sabía que algún día iba a ocurrir, que algún día volvería a Londres y se sentiría cómodo con su vuelta. Lo que nunca imaginó, y eso que hace mucho tiempo que se dijo que no tenía que imaginar nada, que tenía que dejarse llevar, ser libre cual pájaro, es qué ocurriría tan pronto. (¿Qué es _pronto_ , si el tiempo es efímero?) Que sus heridas, esas que se niega a creer que existen o que le duelen, pero le duelen y existen, sanarían en el mismo sitio en el que surgieron. Parece estúpido, lo es realmente, la gente cree o tiene la estúpida idea de que una herida la cura una persona ajena a tu vida, a tu pasado, a tus miedos o fantasmas, pero que forma parte de tu corazón, aunque no quieras, pero no es así. Por supuesto que no es así. Es imposible. Las heridas, esas marcas invisibles que cruzan nuestro cuerpo, nuestro corazón y nuestra alma, que han marcado nuestras vidas, las sanamos nosotros, quienes las sufrimos.

Es así de simple o así de complejo.

O ambas cosas.

Newt había vuelto a su tierra natal, pero no como se marchó. No siendo un completo desconocido, un simple funcionario con ideas extravagantes, el chico expulsado de Hogwarts por un amor no correspondido o la sombra de un héroe de guerra. No, volvió siendo él mismo, siendo todos esos, pero también siendo completamente diferente.

Newt Scamander era un héroe en el MACUSA, en el mundo mágico, también el escritor de un best seller que cambiaría la perspectiva de los magos sobre las criaturas mágicas, pero seguía siendo ese niño tímido y retraído que llegó a Hogwarts y creció soñando con un mundo mejor donde los magos se permitirían conocer a las criaturas mágicas y vivir en armonía con ellas. Un niño con un sueño hecho realidad.

No era ingenuo. Hace muchos años que dejó de serlo, sabe que existe la maldad y que habrá gente que, independientemente del mundo donde viva o los privilegios que crea tener, siga pensando de forma incorrecta y haciendo daño a quiénes no lo merecen ni lo merecerán nunca. Sin embargo, hay que reconocerlo, también sabe que existen personas con un corazón enorme dispuestas a abrazar, a amar y a respetar el mundo en el que vivimos, hacerlo crecer y mejorar.

 _Protegerlo_.

Newt ha tenido el placer de conocer a ese tipo de personas. Quiere volver a Nueva York por ellas, porque necesita ver la sonrisa mágica de Tina Goldsteins el resto de su vida, el brillo que desprende a su paso la extravagante Queenie Goldsteins y, por supuesto, necesita sentir, vivir y abrazar el amor que desprende el bueno de Jacob Kowalski que, a pesar de ser muggle, siendo muggle, estando en esa mágica desventaja, arriesgó todo por un completo desconocido con una maleta llena de sorpresas.

Sin embargo, por desgracia o, quizá, eso sea una exageración, porque todas las personas que pasan por nuestras vidas, nos marcan de alguna manera, también ha conocido personas dañinas, tóxicas que, consciente o inconscientemente, le han hecho mucho daño. Lo han roto a pedazos. Newt no tiene una larga lista de personas dañinas, es de agradecer, ni siquiera hay una lista como tal, ni un simple papel. Tiene una foto, un poco arrugada y antigua, que le ha acompañado en todos sus viajes y que siempre lleva consigo, guardada cerca de su corazón.

Literalmente.

Newt ha pensado, cientos o infinitas veces, en deshacerse de ella, pero siempre ha hallado una excusa o un motivo para no hacerlo. Sabe que son excusas, aunque las llame motivos. Newt no es idiota, nunca lo fue, ya no es ese niño ingenuo perdidamente enamorado, es un adulto. O un niño más grande. Es alguien que, gracias al paso del tiempo, a los kilómetros de distancia, a los mares, a las tierras y a los animales, ha podido pensar con calma, ver todo desde otra perspectiva más amplia y llegar a la conclusión de que Leta Lestrange, esa niña de ojos oscuros, mirada curiosa y alma quebrada, fue dañina, tóxica incluso, y que le hizo más mal que bien. Pero, aunque le duela, ya no tanto, solo a veces, también fue la persona que dio vida y forma a su sueño; fue su primer amor. No el amor de su vida, esa expresión es demasiado terrible para usarla, pero sí su primer amor.

Su primera amiga.

Su primer todo y su primer nada.

O ambas cosas.

Esa foto representa una parte de lo que una vez consideró su mundo, ahora, no sabría decir exactamente lo que es, pero sí que ya no era un peso en su bolsillo, un motivo de lágrimas silenciosas y noches en vela escondido en su maleta, ni de punzadas en el pecho. Un recuerdo, tal vez una pincelada de lo que fue, es y será.

Leta Lestrange, la que creyó conocer, la que fue y la que será o es, formará siempre parte de él, pero ya no con la misma intensidad. O eso espera.

Una vez creyó que sus caminos no volverían a cruzarse, hoy ya no piensa igual. No sabe lo que piensa o siente Leta en la actualidad. Nunca lo supo en realidad, pero sabe o cree saber que su amor por las criaturas mágicas es un lazo que todavía los une. No cree, le es imposible pensar, que Leta haya abandonado sus sueños por los deseos egoístas de su tía. Le gusta imaginarse a su ex amiga rodeada de pociones, en un lugar recóndito, y feliz. Feliz porque ha cumplido sus sueños, feliz porque supo apreciar la segunda oportunidad que Newt le dio. No puede guardarle rencor, no puede guardar nada negativo ni positivo de ella.

O, tal vez, guarda ambas cosas. ¿Quién sabe?

Nadie salvo Newt lo sabe. O, quizá, ni él siquiera.

...

Firma un nuevo ejemplar de su libro, da una sonrisa sincera, mientras lo devuelve, y un simple _gracias_ , que no tiene nada de simple, pero lo parece. Y vuelta a empezar. Lleva toda la mañana en el Callejón Diagon, sentado en una pequeña mesa, en el exterior de su librería favorita, bajo un sol poco familiar en el húmedo Londres en el que ha crecido, totalmente relajado y feliz.

No sabe cuántos ejemplares lleva, solamente que no se marchará de allí hasta haber firmado el último. No está a favor de fechas límites ni de normas estúpidas, sí de sonrisas resplandecientes y ojos brillantes. No está dispuesto a que nadie se vaya de allí, después de haber pasado horas esperando, sin una sonrisa en sus labios. Suena egoísta, lo es. No le importa. Él ha estado en el otro lado de la fila, le es imposible imaginarse a sí mismo rechazando un libro simplemente por un par de minutos insignificantes.

Quedan pocas personas, no más de cuarenta o cincuenta. Lleva allí unas cuantas horas, está ligeramente cansado, pero es un cansancio gratificante. Toma un nuevo vaso de agua, rechaza el tentempié que le ofrecen y sigue firmando ejemplares, sigue escuchando las dulces palabras de sus lectores y sigue sonriendo. Sin saber, porque no podía saberlo, que, al final de la fila, en una distancia prudencial, había una muchacha de cabello azabache, ojos oscuros y rostro angelical, esperando con su propio ejemplar, pero sin encajar, porque no encajaba, en ese grupo de personas tan dispares, pero tan parecidas.

La sonrisa nunca desapareció en el rostro de Newt, sus ojos claros siguieron brillando como el primer día y su cabello, no tan largo como lo tenía en sus años escolares, sigue cubriendo su rostro cuando la timidez se apodera de él. No hay nada diferente en Newt Scamander, solo el paso de los años. Y es ahí donde está el problema, el tiempo cambia. Nos cambia.

Un par de personas más y Newt podría irse a descansar. Se marcharía de Londres en unos días y ese viaje quedaría en el olvido, porque sí, es importante esa firma y tiene un significado, pero no es suficiente para marcar un antes y un después en su corazón. O, tal vez, sí.

Un último ejemplar y una fina mano enguantada, es lo primero que Newt ve. No necesita alzar la mirada para saber que esa mujer, sea quien sea, no es alguien más en esa pequeña multitud. Su corazón late con fuerza, sus manos tiemblan, hasta siente la garganta seca, pero se obliga a mirar al frente, a sonreír como ha estado sonriendo todo el tiempo. Se obliga a enfrentarse a su pasado, a su presente y a su futuro.

Se obliga a mirarla.

Ella sonríe tímida, sus labios rojos podrían condenar a cualquiera, incluso a él, después de todo este tiempo.

—Lo conseguiste. Sabía que lo conseguirías —su voz es como música celestial, por un segundo, por un terrible segundo, Newt cree que no ha pasado el tiempo, que las heridas no han sanado y que esa chica, esa completa desconocida que hace llamarse Leta, tiene el control absoluto de él, pero no es así.

No es así porque no duele.

No es así porque las heridas han sanado.

No es así porque Leta Lestrange, su Leta, su amiga y su primer amor, ya no existe.

Casi sin darse cuenta, porque es inconsciente, como todo lo valioso en nuestra vida, toma el ejemplar de su mano, roza su piel enguantada sin titubear, es casi satisfactorio no hacerlo, abre el libro por una página cualquiera y, al mismo tiempo, buscando la página perfecta. Ve todas las anotaciones, acaricia la elegante caligrafía de Leta, que ha hecho, todos los papeles de colores que marcan las páginas, que las diferencian, que las hacen especiales y se siente tentado de leer alguna, porque es inevitable, porque necesita saber si Leta lo ha conseguido. Y se da cuenta, sonríe casi de forma involuntaria, que sí, que su _amiga_ lo ha conseguido; que es todo lo que ha querido para ella y mucho más.

La mira a los ojos, ella también está sonriendo y su sonrisa alcanza esos hermosos orbes que una vez fueron su perdición. Le mantiene la mirada unos segundos y vuelve a concentrarse en el libro, toma la pluma y, casi sin pensarlo porque no hay que pensar tanto, empieza a escribir.

Durante años, durante la innumerables cartas que le envió, ha intentado imaginar cómo sería su reencuentro y, aunque sabe que en nada se parece al que está viviendo, se siente bien que así sea. Tan diferente como extraordinario.

Le devuelve el libro, no le permite que lea inmediatamente la breve nota que le ha escrito. Tampoco que hable demasiado, no es como si ella tuviera dicha intención, simplemente se miran, conectados por el pasado, por un amor que no pudo ser y por ese libro que ambos sostienen de extremos diferentes. Las sonrisas se mantienen como los buenos y los malos recuerdos, pero no el dolor, la tristeza o las horas perdidas; separados.

—Adiós, Newt.

Recupera su libro, borra su sonrisa y, por un instante, sus ojos se empañan en infinitas emociones, pero es solo eso, un segundo o menos. Newt no quiere darle más importancia, a pesar de que la tiene, porque este momento, este instante o este segundo, es lo que lleva esperando años, no para cerrar sus heridas o para dejarla atrás, sino para reconciliarse con lo que una vez sintió y, seguramente, sentirá siempre pero en menor intensidad.

Quiere dejarla marchar, pero sabe que no lo está haciendo, así que la llama. No hay vuelta atrás. No hay arrepentimientos. No cree que vaya a pararse, ni siquiera que le haya escuchado, pero lo hace. Vuelve atrás confundida, lentamente, sosteniendo con fuerza el libro que tiene más significado para ella que para cualquier otro lector. Parece esa niña pequeña y perdida que fue su mejor amiga. Lo parece.

Newt se incorpora, se aparta de esa mesa en la que ha estado horas, y extrae de su bolsillo, ese que da directamente a su corazón, la foto arrugada que le ha acompañado durante años en todos sus viajes, en cada lágrima y en cada sonrisa. La mira con cariño, echando de menos a esa chica parisina, inglesa y slytherin que una vez fue, nunca más será.

La confusión sigue bañando el rostro de Leta, pero ahora hay una nueva emoción que destaca sobre las demás. Newt no quiere darle nombre, porque sabe que está sintiendo exactamente lo mismo. Se acerca a ella, toma su mano libre, le quita el guante con cuidado, se deleita en el contacto piel con piel, le sonríe y le entrega la foto. No quiere llorar, pero sabe que es inevitable, por lo que mira los ojos llorosos de Leta y sabe que es para siempre.

—Adiós, Leta Lestrange.

* * *

 **[fin]**

 ** _«a veces un cierre es tan necesario como un comienzo»._**

* * *

 **NOTAS :**

 **(1)** GRACIAS a todo aquel que se haya tomado un minuto para leerme. SIENTO MUCHÍSIMO si esta historia no encaja con vuestro canon mental. He intentado ser lo más fiel posible a los pocos datos oficiales que tenemos sobre estos personajes tan peculiares y, especialmente, sobre nuestra misteriosa Leta Lestrange. Espero, de verdad, _Patty,_ que te haya gustado porque a mí me ha encantado meterme en la piel de estos dos bebés adorables que, por diferentes motivos, encajaban como dos piezas rotas de dos mundos diferentes.

 **(2)** He intentado, no sé si lo he conseguido, recrear lo que sería una relación tóxica entre dos niños/adolescentes, pero también lo importante que es el primer amigo y/o el primer amor. No sé si habrá quedado como esperé o como esperabas, si es que tenías una idea en mente, solo sé que se ha escrito sola. Literalmente, la inspiración ha tomado el control y yo lo he dejado estar. Normalmente funciona.

 **(3)** Pensé en escribir la historia desde la perspectiva de Leta, que fuese ella, una desconocida, quien nos contase lo que ocurrió, luego me di cuenta que no quedaría del todo bien, que Newt necesitaba tomar el control de su historia, así que, aquí estamos, dando forma a esta amistad tan trágica y peculiar. Espero que el epílogo dé el cierre que quería o que buscaba.

 **(4)** Y este es tu primer regalo, aunque fue el segundo que escribí, no sé si en algún momento te has imaginado que era yo tu amiga invisible, Patty, espero que no ¿dónde estaría la gracia entonces? Cuando recibí la lechuza de moderación, di saltos de alegría, ¡no me lo podía creer! (NO HABÍA TENIDO QUE DAR NINGÚN SOBORNO, SALAZAR HABÍA INTERVENIDO POR MÍ). Y me habría encantado expresar esta felicidad por el foro, pero se me habría visto el plumero, si lo hubiera hecho. ¿No te parece? Ojalá te haya gustado, aunque sea solo un poco, deseando estoy de leer tu opinión.

 **(5)** Si alguien se estaba preguntando de dónde saqué el título, diré que fue pura casualidad porque estaba pensando en el fic de Bell ( _La aguda espada de dos filos_ ) cuando se me vino a la cabeza el título de uno de sus capítulos, y decidí tomarlo prestado(?. Eso fue una noche, recién acostada. ¿Cual era el título original que iba a tener esta historia? _Letal, pasional y tóxica_. Un poco largo, ¿verdad? Creo que los dos títulos encajan perfectamente.

* * *

 ** _gracias a todos,_**

 ** _¿reviews? ¿tomatazos? ¿imperdonables?_**

* * *

 _«_ _travesura realizada_ _»._


End file.
